When things Fall Apart
by SVUlover
Summary: It has been ten years since the card and rose. Jake and Miley are Married now. Things are happy and quieting down. But what happens...Whent things Fall Apart?  R&R People! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOUGE**_

**This is something I've been thinking of writing for a while. Pairings are: Jake/Miley, Lily/Oliver. **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish they where, the show, Hannah Montana, and all related character, are not mine……for now.**

**Well, this is just the prologue, so it is going to be short…..**

**MILEY'S POV**

Well, it's been 10 years since the day Jake sent me the rose and card. Things have changed since then. Jake learned how to act like a normal person and we where still in love when he did. Jake and I are married now, and we have been for the last year and 1/2, as Lily and Oliver are. We had a beautiful double wedding, with Jackson as best man for Jake and Oliver, and Lily and I Maids of Honor for each other, as well as brides. We still live in Malibu, about 10 minutes away from my dad, and Lily and Oliver live across the street from us.

I still am Hannah Montana, and Jake still acts. We have a one year old daughter, Sophie, also. So although we work less, we still manage it. Lily and Oliver have a 10 month old daughter. Oliver is an accountant, and Lily stays home with Emily. Jackson was married 2 years ago to someone he met at college, her name is Dianna, and they are expecting their first child soon.

But all in all, we are all happy and it's been quiet around here…..but who know how long that will last?

**I told you it was short……REALLY short…review please….good? Bad? Should I keep going?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Sophie

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV show Hannah Montana, or the following characters, which are mentioned in this chapter: Miley, Jake, Lily and Oliver….I don't own them yet, I mean… :)**

**CLAIMER: I made up Sophie and Emily.**

**Note: I changed the daughters' name. It is now Sophie Ryan instead of Hope Ryan. I will change it in the prologue too. **

**Chapter 0ne: Sophie**

**MILEY'S POV **

I was sound asleep when Jake came in the room and put our one year old daughter, Sophie, on top of me, his most effective way of waking me up, because she immediately started bouncing up and down.

"Mommy up!" she yelled, bouncing still.

I groaned. "Mommy doesn't want to get up."

"But Daddy say we go to aunties." She said, still bouncing.

I gave up, remembering the doctors appoint, that I was both dreading and looking forward to at the same time. I sat up and took my daughter in my arms and kissed her on top of her head. "Okay, Mommy is up. Now, have you eaten anything yet?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Then how about you go with daddy and get some breakfast, while mommy gets dressed?" I told her.

She nodded, then stood on the bed in front of Jake and held her arms out to Jake, who picked her up and walked to the door. Over his shoulder he called, "don't take forever."

I rolled my eyes, even though I was known for taking forever. I got up out of bed, and went in to mine and Jake's bathroom and jumped in to the shower. After, I got dressed in blue jeans and a fitted pink T-shirt then put a little make up on and slid my feet in to ballet flats. Then I walked down the hall to Hope's room and packed her favorite toys and a change of clothes in her diaper bag.

"Miles, we have to leave soon, I'm sure you look beautiful will you hurry up please?" Jake yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I appeared at the top of them. "It's about time." He said when he saw me.

"Hey I didn't take that long…I think this is a record for me," I defended myself as I ran down the stairs.

"Ok, you're right, you have taken longer…much longer," he agreed. Then, as I got to the bottom, he added, "but I was right about one thing…you do look beautiful," and he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a long kiss on lips.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a kiss in return. "Now…where is my daughter?" I demanded.

"Your daughter?"

"Fine. Where is OUR daughter?" I corrected, stressing it when I said our.

"She's in the kitchen, eating." He responded.

I walked in to the big kitchen, where Sophie was in the high chair, at the kitchen island, eating dry Cheerios with her hands.

"Mommy! I go Emie's house now?" she asked. Although Lily and Oliver weren't really her aunt and uncle, she called them that since Lily, Oliver, Jake, and I had been friends for like, ever, and we where still so close

"Not yet sweetie. Mommy needs to eat something." I said. "And you need to eat some more honey."

I started to walk towards the cabinet, but Jake stopped me by stepping in my path. "No need" he said. "Here you go." And he handed me a bowl, with my favorite cereal already poured out and a spoon. "Milk's on the counter." He said.

"You're the best." I said, and gave him a kiss. I quickly ate while Jake cleaned up Sophie's mess. Once I was done I handed the dishes to him. "You clean these, and I'll clean Sophie and get her dressed." I said. I unbuckled her and lifted her out of the high chair and in to my arms. I carried her up the stairs and in to her bedroom. I laid her down on the changing table and took her pajamas off and changed her diaper. Then I dressed her in an undershirt, tights and a white t-shirt, and then put on her pink jumper and her pink and white sneakers. I grabbed the bag I had packed earlier, took Sophie in my arms again and walked back down stairs.

Jake was waiting in the living room. When I walked in he stood up and walked over. He took the bag of my arm. "You ready to bring her to Lily's and Oliver's?" he asked. "Because we have to go."

"I go aunties now?" Sophie asked, before I could answer Jake.

In respond to both of them I said, "You're going to aunties now."

Sophie squealed. Jake held the door open for me, and I walked out the door on to the front porch. Once Jake had locked up the house, we walked across the street to Lily's and Oliver's. Jake rung the bell and Oliver answered.

"Hey." Oliver said, echoed by Lily as she walked down the stairs with Emily in her arms.

"Emie," Sophie squealed. She began to squirm, wanting to be let down.

"Sweetie, hold still so mommy can talk," I said. She stopped squirming. I sat on the couch with her on my lap, facing me. "Daddy and I have to go out for a few hours and you're going to stay with Aunt Lily and Uncle Oliver." I said.

Her face changed, from exited to scared. She clung to me. She had separation anxiety. "Mommy no go!" she cried, beginning to sob, burying her face in my shirt, clinging to my waist.

"Sweetie, it's just for a few hours I promise. Daddy and I just need to run some errands and I promise we'll be right back." I said over her sobs, but she was inconsolable.

I looked helplessly at Jake. He walked over to me and picked her up. She buried her face in his neck and sobbed, clinging to him. He said, "Honey, you can stay here with Emily, and we'll be right back" But that still didn't work.

Oliver reached out and took her from Jake, but she just cried harder and reached her arms to Jake, and when he didn't take her, to me.

"Just go." Oliver said over her screams. "She'll calm down," he practically yelled.

Jake nodded, but I was heartbroken, hearing her scream like that.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She began screaming.

I stood up and started to reach for her, but Jake said, "Miley, we have to go, she will be fine," as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me away. Sophie just continued to cry my name and reach for me.

"Miles, just go, she will be fine," Lily said

Jake steered me towards the door by my shoulders, placing the bag on the floor and he did. As he pushed me gently out the door he called, "Thank you," over his shoulder. Even after the door was shut after us I could hear my baby's screams.

Jake continued to steer me across the street, knowing if he let go, I'd turn around and go back to her. Once we got back to our yard, he opened the passenger door and gently pushed me down in to the seat. Once I was in, he quickly shut the door, and ran across to the driver's side. As we drove past Lily's and Oliver's house I looked out the window. Seeing me look out, he reached over with one hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Baby, she will be fine" he said softly.

"I just hate seeing her like that. It breaks my heart. I feel like I'm letting her down," I said miserably.

"I hate seeing her like that too. And I hate seeing you like this. And you'd be letting her down if you gave in to her. We wont always be there, Miles, and she'll see that we are going to come back." He said gently, as he parked outside my doctors' office.

"But…" I said, as we got out of the car.

"No buts, you know I'm right," he said, planting a kiss on my lips.

I gave up, realizing he was right. As we walked towards the building, he took my hand, and together we faced this next adventure.

----

**OK…so that was chapter one!! Please review….should I keep going? I have more exiting things planned for later chapters, I promise! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Thanks**

**-Jen**


	3. Is She, Or Isn't She?

**Okay so I updated as soon as possible. Tell me what you think, your opinions mean a lot :)**

**DISCLAIMER****:I don't own the show, Hannah Montana, or the following characters: Miley, Jake, Robbie Ray, Jackson, Lily, or Oliver….yet**

**CLAIMER****: I DO own : Sophie, Emily, the Doctor, and Dianna**

**Chapter 2: Is She, Or isn't She?**

**Jake's POV**

I held Miley's hand as we walked in to her doctors' office.

"Name, please?" said the lady at the check in desk.

"M-Miley Ryan," Miley shakily answered.

The lady scanned the computer screen. "Ah yes. I'll let the doctors know you're here, Mrs. Ryan," she said when she found the appointment.

Miley, being nervous said nothing. I gently pulled her to a group of chairs and she sank in to one. I saw her shoulders shaking as sat. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she leaned closer to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Miles, calm down. It will be okay," I say soothingly.

"I just want this so bad," she said, very softly.

"I know, so do I," I said, stroking her hair.

Maybe I should explain. When we first tried having a baby, we had trouble getting pregnant. The doctor said she may not be able to get pregnant. It was a blow to Miley…to both of us. Then out of the blue, she got pregnant with Sophie, and we where both really, really happy. Then there were complications during her delivery, and she was born 3 weeks premature, and she almost didn't make it.

We'd always wanted more then one child, and the doctor said she may not be able to have any more children, and although we love Sophie very, very, very much, we where both crushed, especially Miley. And for the past few months we had been trying to get pregnant again, and we had been to the doctor's three times in the last 3 months, but all had been false alarms. Miley was really nervous this time, and hadn't really wanted to come, but I convinced her to because she told me she was three weeks late. We where both hoping it would be good news.

She continued shaking. "Baby, it will be fine…its going to be good news," I sad softly in reassurance, trying to comfort both her and my self. She said nothing in response.

Just then a nurse arrived at the door that lead back to the examining rooms. "Miley Ryan," she called.

Miley stood up, and I stood with her. I put my arm around her waist, and together we walked towards the nurse, to head in to uncertainty.

**Miley's POV**

As Jake and I walked towards the door, heads turned and the whispering started…

"Ryan…?"

"Did she say Ryan?..."

"Look its Jake Ryan…!"

"Oh he's with his wife…"

Everyone whispered to one another, thinking we couldn't hear them. Jakes grip around my waist tightened as we arrived at the examining room.

"You can sit on the examining table, Mrs. Ryan. I'll be right back with the needle." The nurse said.

I nodded, used to the procedure, and she left. Jake came over, laced his fingers through mine, and gave me a kiss. When the nurse came back, Jake stayed holding my hand, knowing how much I hate needles. She prepped my skin then inserted the needle and filled the vial with my blood. Once she was done she walked out.

"I'm beginning to really hate needles," I said. "They take my blood, then they always give us bad news."

He laughed and wrapped me in a hug. "Well, it's going to be good news this time." He said, sounding very sure of himself.

We broke apart, and as I was going to respond the nurse came back. "They are ready for you for the ultra sound, Mrs. Ryan."

Jake and I followed her hand in hand. When we got there, my doctor, Dr. Freed, was waiting.

"Miley, Jake, nice to see you again," she said warmly.

"Nice to see you too." I said.

"You can hop up," she said.

Once I was up on the table and lying down, I pulled my shirt up, and she put the cold gel on my stomach. She started the ultra sound, and I just stared straight at the ceiling, one of my hands in Jakes, the other with my fingers crossed.

After five minutes, the procedure was done, and she wiped the gel off, and I got up and jumped down.

"I put a rush on those blood tests, so they should be done. Let's go to my office," she says. We walk the now familiar route to her office. "Have a seat," she says when we get there.

Jake and I sit in the chairs, and he immediately reaches for my hand and laces his fingers through mine. She picks up a manila envelope off her desk and pulls the papers out. After studying them she looks up at us.

"Well, Miley, Jake. Congratulations…" she says, but the rest gets drowned out by my shriek.

"This is really happening? It's real this time? I'm going to have a baby?" I asked excitedly, as Jake's grip on my hand tightened.

She smiles and confirms, "You're going to have a baby. You're one month pregnant"

I shriek in happiness, and jump up, followed by Jake, who wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. When we break apart, Dr. Freed is still smiling.

"Considering your past problems, I want to do a check up twice a month," she said. After handing us a sheaf of papers, and making an appointment for in two weeks, we left hand in hand, with smiles on our faces. In the waiting room, the whispers started again, but we ignored them and walked out side. Once we where outside he pushed me up against the wall of the building and gave me a long, lingering kiss.

After , we ran to the car. We where having my dad, Jakes' parents, Jackson and Dianna, and Lily, Oliver and Emily over for dinner, so we could tell them what happened, either way. We took off to go get our daughter, and to get ready for this evening, so we could share our great news with our family.

**Well, that's chapter 3. I plan to update soon. More surprises are coming. Please review.**

**-Jen**


	4. A frightening twist

**Ok, here's chapter four. Its longer then my other ones. Read and review please.**

**You will understand the title of the chapter at the end.**

**Chapter 4: A Frightening Twist.**

**Miley's POV**

Once we got back to the neighborhood, we parked the car at home then walked across the street to Lily and Oliver's house. Jake rang the bell, and Lily answered a second later.

"Hey," she said, standing back to let us in.

"Hey…how'd things go?" Jake asked.

"Fine, I got her to calm down after a while," she responded.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"Oh….about 25 minutes," she said.

"Oh, Lils, I'm so sorry," I said.

But she just said, "Don't be sorry… just tell me how you appointment was"

"You'll find out later with everyone else," Jake answered, before I said anything. Then Oliver walked in, with Emily and Sophie walking with him, holding their hands. This was going slow, because they where just learning to walk.

When Sophie saw Jake and I, she yelled, "Mommy! Daddy!" I kneeled down, and she let go of Oliver's hand and ran towards us. When she was close to us, she tripped over her feet, and began to fall on the wood floor. Just in time Jake stepped forward and caught her, and brought her close to him. She flung her arms around his neck. He gave her a kiss on top of her head, and then she started reaching for me.

I walked to Jake and took her in my arms, holding her the way you hold a newborn. "See, mommy and daddy came back. We would never leave you," I cooed, kissing her forehead. She just yawned. "Well, we better go home so she can take a nap," I said. "Thank you so much. And remember dinner tonight," I called over my shoulder as we walked out the door.

"No problem. And we'll be there at 5:30." Lily called back.

We made are way back home. Jake unlocked the door, and I looked down at Sophie in my arms. She was sound asleep. "Aww. Look at her, Jake," I said.

He came and hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, looking down at our sleeping baby girl. "She's so cute." He said. We stood there for a minute looking down at her. "We should put her in the crib, let her sleep." Jake said, releasing me and walking around in front of me. "Here give her to me," he said. "I'll bring her upstairs." We gently transferred her to Jake, careful not to wake her. We both headed upstairs. Jake took Sophie in to her room, and I went in to our room, and sank on to the bed.

Five minutes later Jake came in and sat beside me, his legs out in front of him. I sat up and moved closer to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me on to his lap. We kissed, and then I lay my head on his shoulder. We where silent for a minute, I was thinking.

"Miles, what's wrong?" he asked.

I thought for a minute. "Nothing's wrong….I just can't believe this is finally happening," I said, and for a reason I'll never know, I began to cry.

He pulled me closer to him, and began stroking my hair.

"You don't regret it, do you," he asked.

"Of course not," I said through my tears. "You know how long we've wanted this…how long I've wanted this. And now that its finally happening, I…I just can't believe it. It's a miracle." I finished

"I know. I can hardly believe it either. But its really happening baby…its really happening." He said softly, tightening his arms around me, and then continuing to stroke my hair. We stayed together in that position for about 20 minutes, when Sophie started screaming.

I got up off the bed, and ran to her room, followed by Jake. She was standing up, holding to the gate of the crib for support, crying. I picked her up and brought her close to me, rubbing her back. Once she stopped crying I put her on the changing table and changed her diaper. Then I picked her up and the three of us walked downstairs.

The phone started ringing just as we entered the kitchen. "Honey, can you get that?" I said to Jake, walking over to the highchair.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello," he said in to the phone as I placed Sophie in the chair, and pushed the tray in to place. He paused, then said, "Hello, Mr. Stewart….Yea she's right here." He said.

I took the phone, but before talking I said to Jake, "can you please feed her some of the baby food from the cabinet?" He nodded and went to get it. Then I talked to my dad. "Hi daddy."

"Hey honey. How's…everything?" he said. He wanted to know about the doctors.

"Jake and I are fine. And Sophie is great. And I'll tell you about the doctors later," I said

"Fine," he sighed. "And I'm going to have someone with me tonight." He said.

"Ooo," I cooed. "Are we talking lady friend?" I inquired.

"You'll see tonight," he said. After talking a few more minutes we hung up. I walked over to Jake and Sophie.

He was trying, pretty ineffectively, to get her to eat smashed peas. The green goop was all over her face and hands. "Oh my gosh," I said, laughing. My daughter clapped her hands and laughed. "And how are things over here?"

"Not good. She doesn't want to eat this stuff…And I don't blame her. It smells repulsive," he said.

I laughed again. "Well, she may not like to eat it…but she sure likes to play in it," I said. She was rubbing it all over the tray of the high chair and all over her face.

Jake also laughed, then said, "I think she's done." He got up and brought the bowl of food to the sink, and came back with a wet sponge.

I unbuckled Sophie and took her out, and said, "I'm going to go give her a bath," well Jake began cleaning the high chair.

I brought her upstairs and in to her room and over to the changing table. I took her clothes off and then brought her in to the bathroom. I filled the bathtub with a little water, and then lowered her in to it. She immediately started laughing and splashing. I kneeled down on the side of the tub and began to clean her. After 20 minutes, she was clean and dry, and I was soaking wet. I wrapped her in the towel, and carried her back to her room. I put a diaper on her, then dressed her in a pink shirt and little jean overalls. I put pink socks over her small feet, and then brushed her hair and put it in to pigtails.

While I was finishing with her hair, Jake walked in. "the kitchen is clean again." He announced.

I laughed. "And the daughter is clean and dry," I said.

"The daughter is….but the mommy isn't." he added.

"I know," I said. "Here, you take her downstairs, and I'll go change," I added, handing Sophie to him.

We followed each other out of the room, and he walked down stairs, and I walked in to our room.

I took off the wet clothes, and put on a long, black skirt, and a green top. Then I slid the black ballet flats back on. Then I went in to our bathroom and took off my make up and re did it. Then I brushed my hair, and put it in half up half down. Then I went back downstairs. I found them in the living room. Jake sitting on the couch with Sophie in his lap, watching a cartoon on the TV. When he saw me he lifted up Sophie up and sat her on the couch.

"Honey, Mommy and I will be in the kitchen. You watch the TV, and we'll come and check on you in a few minutes, okay?" he said. She nodded, so he got up and we walked in to the kitchen. Once we where in the kitchen he wrapped hi arms around me, and gave me a long kiss. "You look amazing," he said.

I laughed, hugging him back. "You said that earlier." I reminded him.

"Well, you always look beautiful," he said, kissing me again.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him back. "But we should start dinner."

So he went to check on Sophie while I got the stuff out. When he came back, we started cooking. We where going to have pasta and meatballs and sauce. We prepared everything, taking in turn to check on Sophie every few minutes. By the time everything was on the stove cooking, it was 5:15. We went in the living room, where Sophie was sitting playing with blocks and watching the TV.

Just then the doorbell rang. I walked in to the hall, and pulled the front door open. It was Lily, Oliver, and Emily. "Hey." I said, standing back to let them in.

Then Jake came in, carrying Sophie. As I began to close the door, a car pulled up, and Jake's parents got out.

"Hey, Debbie!" I said

"Miley, how are you," she said, as we hugged.

"Good, and you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she answered. And then Jackson arrived, with Dianna.

"Hey, little sister," he said, hugging me.

"Hey. You really like being older then my don't you?" I laughed

"Oh yea"

"Miley, we haven't talked in a while," Dianna said.

"Hey, Di, how you feeling?" I asked, hugging her. She was 3 months pregnant.

"Oh…you know….some days go better then others," she responded.

Just as I was taking Sophie from Jake, my dad walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey, daddy," I answered. Once we broke apart, I asked. "So where is this lady friend?" I asked.

Then, before he could answer, a familiar voice said, "Try sister, sweetie," and my aunt Dolly walked in.

"Aunt Dolly!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen her since the wedding. I hugged her.

"So this is Miley's daughter," she said, seeing Sophie. "She's so cute." She exclaimed.

About three hours later, we where done with dinner. We had put the sleeping babies in Sophie's crib and we where in the big family room.

"So Miles," Lily said. "Are you going to tell us about the doctor's appointment?" she asked

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Come on, tell us." Dad said.

"I'm finally pregnant!" I said.

What followed where a lot of hugs and congratulations.

"How far are you?" Di asked.

"One month," I answered. "And I'm really looking forward to the morning sickness," I joked.

Everyone laughed. Just then we heard crying from upstairs. "Oh I'll go check on them." I said. I got up and left the room and went upstairs. When I got to the baby's room, I had a bad feeling, something wasn't right.

I looked in the crib and saw I was right.

**Jake's POV **

We where talking when we hear Miley's terrified scream. "JAAAAKE!" And a bang. I jumped up and ran up the stairs, followed by everyone. When I got to Sophie's room, Miley was on the floor. Everyone else stood at the door , but I rushed to her, and knelt down. She was crying.

I put my arms around her. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked.

She was sobbing and I barley understood as she screamed, "SOPHIE," through her cries. I stood up, pulling her with me, and looked in the crib. I instantly saw what was wrong.

Only Emily was in the crib. Sophie was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

**Da da daaaaaa!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER. I promise I'll try to update soon. REVIEW, Please.**

**Oh and If you have and suggestions for a name for the story, I'd be glad to hear it.**

**Thanks,**

**-Jen**


	5. Mommy

**Here is chapter five. Enjoy! Its A bit long. **

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own the TV show, Hannah Montana, Or the characters….yet. **

_**Last Chapter:**_

_Jake's POV _

_We where talking when we hear Miley's terrified scream. "JAAAAKE!" And a bang. I jumped up and ran up the stairs, followed by everyone. When I got to Sophie's room, Miley was on the floor. Everyone else stood at the door, but I rushed to her, and knelt down. She was crying. _

_I put my arms around her. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked. _

_She was sobbing and I barley understood as she screamed, "SOPHIE," through her cries. I stood up, pulling her with me, and looked in the crib. I instantly saw what was wrong. _

_Only Emily was in the crib. Sophie was gone. Nowhere to be seen. _

**Chapter Five: Mommy**

**Jake's POV:**

Our daughter was missing. Probably kidnapped, we where told by the police a half hour later.

We where all back in the family room. Miley was a wreck. She was sitting next to me, sobbing silently. Her dad was on the other side of her, trying to comfort her, while I talked to the police.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ryan, there's nothing we can do…" a uniformed police officer said.

"So when there's ever a missing child, you tell the parents there's nothing you can do? You give up hope. You don't even LOOK for them." I roared.

"I said we can't do anything. They are sending in the Special Cases division. They deal with kidnapping cases." He said. "And we found something." He said.

He handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it, and read out loud.

_Dear Miley, _

_For the past 10 years, I've been looking for a way to destroy you. _

_And then you had a child and my chance came. _

_You where always better then me…at everything. You had everything, _

_And you where always in control. But now I call the shots. _

_I know your BIG secret, Miley, and I won't stop till the whole world knows it. _

_You have the big TV actor husband. I know the police wont stop till they find her, but they won't, until I want them to. And the way to get her back is quite simple. Just tell the world you're secret. You tell them, and your daughter is returned…oh and I want money…$10,000._

_See you soon, Miley, and don't worry, she's safe with me. I'll be in touch._

_I'm not going to tell you who I am…if you think hard enough, you'll figure it out, but just don't expect anyone to believe you when you do..._

As I read, two people walked in. they walked over to me. "Mr. Ryan," the woman said. "I'm Jordan Greene, and this is Bob Anderson, we're the detectives for your case." She said, shaking my hand. Then she turned and went over to Miley. "And I'll bet your Mrs. Ryan?" she said.

Miley nodded. She had stopped crying. "It's Miley," she answered.

"Miley then. When was the last time you saw Sophie?" she asked.

"About t-two hours ago. Lily and I put her and Emily in Sophie's crib to sleep," she said, as tears began to flow silently down her face again.

"Lily?" Jordan asked

Miley nodded, "My best friend, Lily, and her daughter, Emily." She said.

"Ok. Now we need to know, do you have any idea who wrote that note?" Bob asked. "and we have to know this 'Big Secret'," he said.

"I have no idea who wrote it. And the secret is a little harder to explain." She said. "I'm Hannah Montana." She said quickly.

All was silent for a minute. Then Jordan spoke. "Well that's a big secret. I used to love her… you when I was a kid." She said. "Get that note to CSU." She barked at a uniformed officer. "have it dusted for prints and tested for DNA." The officer took the note from me and left.

Then another women walked in. "Jordan. Gregory sent me here." She said.

Jordan walked over to her. "Miley, Jake, this is Dr. Halley. She's a psychiatrist. She wants to talk to you."

Miley Exploded, jumping up. "You want me to talk to a shrink? I don't go to shrinks. All they do is sit there saying 'I see' and 'I completely understand' and 'how do you feel about that', when obviously I feel horrible be cause my mother is dea…I mean my daughter is missing. You are just wasting time. You should be out there looking for my baby, not sitting here trying to get me to talk to a shrink…cause its not going to happen. Just. Find. My. Baby." She said, stressing the last four words through clenched teeth.

The doctor stood there. Then she turned to Jordan. "You heard her." She said.

Miley sank back on to the couch, and began sobbing. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. I went and sat beside her. She let go of her legs and I put my arms around her. She buried her face in my neck and sobbed as I held her.

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs, where my parents, and Miley's dad and Aunt Dolly where waiting with Jordan and Bob.

"how is she?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"She's still sleeping," I said. They gave her a sedative last night so she would be able to sleep.

"No, I'm not." Said a small voce from behind me. I turned around. Miley was standing there, looking so small and vulnerable. I went over to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked. "My only child is missing, and it's my fault." She continued, sinking down on the couch.

"Miley, this is not your fault." Jordan said firmly.

"Yes it is. Whoever took S-Sophie was jealous and they took my baby to get back at me," she said.

"Well, we think we have a lead…" Jordan said. "We used tracker dogs to track her sent. They took us all the way to the Malibu Airport. Does Tennessee mean anything?" she said.

Miley looked up. "Why?"

"Because the sent ended on the walkway going on to an airplane leaving for Nashville Airport." Jordan said.

"We moved from Tennessee when I was 10. It's my home town." Miley answered. "So you're telling me that my baby is in Tennessee?" She said.

"I don't know. But it's the only lead we have." Jordan answered.

"Miley, Jake, we have an idea." Bob said. "There are about a hundred TV and news paper reporters out side. This bimbo said that if you tell everyone you're Hannah, they'd give her back. So tell them…you have to do a press conference anyway," He said.

"But she doesn't want any one to know," I said

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll try anything." Miley said.

"Okay. Go get ready. Become Hannah Montana." Jordan said.

**Miley's POV**

I rushed up the stairs. I went in to the big walk-in closet in our room that held all the Hannah clothes, and the wig. I put on an outfit, and then tucked my real hair in to the wig. Then I put very little make up on, and walked back down stairs.

They where waiting in the hall in front of the front door.

"You wait here. We will get you when we're ready." Jordan said and they walked out the door. I could see Flashes going off in every direction.

Jake and I stayed there. He took my hand. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jordan stuck her head in. "you ready?" she asked."

I looked at Jake, and together we nodded. We walked out our front door. Millions of cameras went off, and questions stared running.

"Jake, why are you with Hannah? Are you cheating on Miley? Where is Miley?"

"Jake what do you have to say about your daughters kidnapping?"

"Jake where is Miley?"

It took about ten minutes for the crowd to settle. Then Jordan nodded her head and Jake and I walked to the podium. I cleared my throat. "Attention everyone. Jake and I have something to tell you. Jake isn't cheating on Miley. Because I'm Miley." I said, and pulled off the wig. Flashes went off everywhere. I continued. "I'm not answering questions about that now. Right now, Jake and I both just want our daughter returned safety. She means EVERYTHING to us and we want her back." I said. Then Jordan stepped in.

"A 5,000 dollar reward is being offered to any tip that leads to the safe return of Sophia Ryan," she said and then she read a number. 10 minutes later, we where back in the house.

I sank on the couch, and we waited for a tip, a phone call telling us she was safe.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**MILEY'S POV**

It's been three weeks since Sophie was kidnapped. And she was still missing. I walk around as if in a trance. I do the things I need to function on the outside, but on the inside I'm falling apart. Jake's parents, dad, aunt Dolly, Jackson and Dianna come every few days. Lily, at least comes everyday while Oliver is at work, bringing Emily with her.

Jake acted strong, for me, and himself, but I saw him tear up every so often, but the tears where gone as quickly as they came. I was in the first week of my third month of pregnancy now, and things where fine so far. We had an appointment newt week to find out the gender.

Reporters where constantly coming, but we learned to shut them out. Things where going, but not exactly well. During the day sometimes, when Lily wasn't here and Jake was out or lying down, I'd go into Sophie's room, and sit against the wall, crying, thinking and praying. That is where I was when the whole family was here on a Saturday. The three week anniversary of her kidnapping, and also my birthday. That is where Jake found me.

He opened the door and stuck his head in, looking around. "Miley." He said when we saw me, tears pouring down my face. "Baby, you have to stop. It isn't healthy." He said softly, closing the door and coming over to me. He sat down beside me. He lifted me on to his lap and put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I miss her…I miss her so much." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"I know, baby, so do I. But you have to stop doing this. It isn't healthy. You wasting away isn't going to bring her back," he said. "I know you miss her. I miss her to. More than anything. But don't hurt yourself. I lost her. I don't want to lose you too. I wouldn't live if I lost you too." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. We sat there for a few minutes.

"You ready to go downstairs?" He asked

I nodded, and got up. Before we left the room, he wiped the tears off my face, then leaned down and kissed me. We walked down the stairs together, and in to the family room. My dad got up as I entered, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He said

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang. Jake left to answer. A few minutes later Jake called, "Miles, there's some one here to see you."

I walked in to the other room. "Who?" I asked.

He took a step to the side and I saw…Luann.

"What do you want?" I shot out. Jake looked at me, surprised.

She began to talk as everyone else came in. "Miley, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I really would like to start over." Just then, a man walked in the open door carrying a baby carrier. "This is Ken…and this," she said, picking up a baby out of the carrier, "is Sam."

I saw the child and nearly fainted. "You liar." I yelled. "You kidnapper. That's Sophie."

**Jake's POV**

I thought my wife was going crazy.

Mr. Stewart stepped forward. "Miley, I know that she almost revealed your secret, but kidnapping is a bit extreme. And that looks nothing like Sophie."

"So she cut of her hair and dyed it. And you didn't believe me then so why would you believe me now?" Miley yelled

"Miley that is going a little extreme," Lily said. Oliver nodded.

She rounded on them. "You saw what she almost did 10 years ago. You saw what she did. You are supposed to be my best friends. That baby is Sophie…my daughter." She cried.

"MILEY STOP!" I yelled. She turned. "That child isn't Sophie. Stop upsetting yourself. Stop upsetting every one," I continued to yell.

She looked like I had smacked her. "You." She said softly. "Of everyone, I though you, at least, would believe me." She said. "I'm Sophie's Mother." She said to every one. "Did any of you carry her for eight and a half months? Did any of you go in to labor for 13 hours three weeks early, and then give birth to her, and then be told she might die? No wait…that was all me. A mother knows her child. And that is Sophie. Now I'm Calling Jordan." She said. She grabbed the portable phone from the table and fifteen minutes later, Jordan walked in with Bob.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Jordan asked

Miley pointed at the child in Luann's arms. "That is Sophie," she said.

Jordan was silent. "Miley, how can you be sure?" she asked.

"I know my own child. A mother's instinct." She answered. "There must be some way to prove it…a DNA test?" Miley said.

Jordan sighed. "Fine. Let's go. Now." She said. She turned to Luann. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to take that child."

"What? Why?" Luann said.

Jordan took the child.

Fifteen Minutes later, we where all inside a doctors office. First they got the baby's DNA. They rubbed a cotton swab on the inside of her mouth. They did the same to me and then Miley. "I'll do the tests. You can wait out in the waiting room for fifteen minutes. We all filed out there. Miley sat by herself, and didn't say a word. She just kept looking at the baby sitting on Jordan's lap.

About twenty minutes later, the doctor came back out and handed Jordan a paper. Miley jumped up. Jordan looked at it. To everyone, Jordan said "Miley is right. This is Sophie." She walked over to Miley and handed Sophie to her. Miley began crying, as she hugged our daughter to her chest, kissing her forehead.

Jordan walked over to Luann. "Luann Stewart. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sophia Ann Ryan. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you." She said slapping hand cuffs on her.

Luann screamed. "Alright fine I did it."

"But why, Luann? Why?" Miley asked.

I walked over to her, and took Sophie from her, hugging her to me as Luann answered. "Because you where always so much better then me. You where a big pop star, every one loved you little miss glamorous in California. Then you grow up, you still have everything. A big house. Friends. Family all around you. A superstar husband who actually loves you. Then you had a child. I wanted to get you back," she yelled.

Miley looked at her, and then said "stay away from me, my family and most importantly my daughter. I don't want to see you again Luann. You stole my child. Only a monster would do that." Then to Jordan she said "Get her away from me. Please, just get her away from me." As Jordan and Bob pulled Luann away, Miley took Sophie back and stood there, with her arms wrapped around her.

Miley didn't say a thing, but we all heard Sophie murmur, "Mommy," before giving in to sleep.

--

**Well. There you go. Chapter five. Sophie's home safe. I'll try do update ASAP. Thanks to all my readers for your reviews, Please keep them coming! The next chapter there is going to be more about Miley's pregnancy, Jake apologizing, and a few more surprises!**

**Thanks**

**--JENNNNN**


	6. Apologies, Suprises, Court, Conversation

**Sorry it took so long. It is a pretty long chapter. It covers about a month and it shows a lot about the strong relationship between Miley and Jake, and it has one big surprise! (Maybe more) I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP, but my birthday is on Tuesday and I'm going out of state for a few days. Thanks for reading and review please!!!!!**

**&&&**

**Last Chapter:**

_**JAKES POV**_

_Jordan walked over to Luann. "Luann Stewart. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Sophia Ann Ryan. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you." She said slapping hand cuffs on her._

_Luann screamed. "Alright fine I did it."_

"_But why, Luann? Why?" Miley asked._

_I walked over to her, and took Sophie from her, hugging her to me as Luann answered. "Because you where always so much better then me. You where a big pop star, every one loved you little miss glamorous in California. Then you grow up, you still have everything. A big house. Friends. Family all around you. A superstar husband who actually loves you. Then you had a child. I wanted to get you back," she yelled._

_Miley looked at her, and then said "stay away from me, my family and most importantly my daughter. I don't want to see you again Luann. You stole my child. Only a monster would do that." Then to Jordan she said "Get her away from me. Please, just get her away from me." As Jordan and Bob pulled Luann away, Miley took Sophie back and stood there, with her arms wrapped around her._

_Miley didn't say a thing, but we all heard Sophie murmur, "Mommy," before giving in to sleep._

**Chapter 6: Apologies, Surprises, court and Late Night Conversations**

**Miley's POV**

My baby was back. She was in my arms. She was safe. I hugged her to me, as we all watched Jordan and Bob pull Luann out and hand her to a uniformed officer. Then Jordan Came back in.

She walked over to us. "We'll be in touch about the court date. So we'll see you. Good luck Miley."

She turned to walk back out, but I stopped her. I handed Sophie to Jake, then said, "Thank you, so much…Thank you." I said.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"You believed me. You took me seriously. You didn't think I was same insane mother…unlike some people," I said, looking at Jake, Lily, Oliver, and my dad. "so Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Stay in touch, Miley. Let me know how you guys are." She said. We hugged then she turned and left.

I walked back over to Jake, and took Sophie back. "Let's go home." I said. Jake nodded. My dad walked up to me.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, so sorry." He said. I nodded, and hugged him

Out at the car, I buckled my sleeping daughter in to her car seat that we had never taken out of the car. I sat in the back seat with her. Once we arrived home, I brought her in to her room. She was awake now. I changed her in to her pajamas, and then sat in the rocking chair. I held her, and rocked her until she fell asleep. And even then I stayed, holding her for another 30 minutes. I kissed her on the forehead and lowered her in to her crib. I locked the gate in to place, and then stood looking at her for a while. Jake walked in and stood beside me. A few minutes later. I leaned down, and gave her another soft kiss, then took another look at her, and then left. I went in to our room, then in to our bathroom. I undressed, and then went in the shower. I pulled soft, stretchy shorts on, and a t-shirt. When I walked out in to the bedroom, Jake was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. With out saying a word, I got in to bed, and turned away from him.

"Miley, baby, I'm sorry. Very, very, very sorry," He said. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

I turned around to face him, sitting up. "Why didn't you believe me?" I shot out angrily.

He was silent for a minute. "Because I was afraid. I was afraid to believe it was Sophie, and then take the DNA test, and have it not be her. I wanted to believe you. In my heart, I knew you where right, but in my head, I wouldn't believe it."

I began to cry. I moved closer to him. "Well you hurt me. I expected you to believe me, Jake."

He wiped the tears off my face, then put his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap like he had done earlier. I rested my head against his chest. "Baby, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," he whispered, stroking my brunette curls. "I'm sorry," he said.

I looked up at him, looked in to his eyes. "You're forgiven," I said. He leaned his head down, and his lips connected with mine. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. I got off of on top of him, and lie right next to him, his arms still around me.

"Oh, I have something for you." He reaches in to his bedside table drawer, and pulls out a small, wrapped box. He hand it to me. "Your birthday present."

I unwrap the paper and find a small velvet box, the kind jewelry comes in. I open the box. In side is a silver necklace, with a heart charm. The heart is monogrammed. In the center is an 'R' to stand for Ryan, then on one side of the 'R' there is an 'M' and on the other side there is a 'J'.

"Oh., sweetie, I love it. It's beautiful." I say. " Thank you, so much," I add, and reach up and kiss him.

"Happy birthday, Baby," He says, and leans down and kisses me.

"Help me put it on." I say. I take it out of the box, and hand it to him. He puts it over my neck, and I hold my hair up so he can close the clasp. I turn back towards him. We kiss again, and he puts his arms back around me. I lean in to him, and we lie down. And then I fall asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**MILEY'S POV**

A week later, things are remotely back to normal. We took Sophie to the hospital the day after we got her back, and they said that she was in good health, that other then being slightly dehydrated and hungry, She would be fine, that Luann hadn't done anything to her.

Today, Jake and I where going to go to the doctors to find out the gender of the baby. When we got back, everyone would be waiting so we could tell them. Lily and Oliver had brought Emily over before we left, and where watching Sophie for us. We had an early appointment and left before she was awake.

In the car on the way there, Jake said, "what do you think it will be?"

"I don't know." I responded. "But as long as it's healthy I don't care. I bet you want a boy." I said teasingly.

"Hey, I want a son. Is that to much to ask?" He responded.

"Hey, I'd be happy with either." I said. By that time we had pulled up in the doctor's office parking lot. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand in to the building. I checked in and then we sat together and waited.

"Miley Ryan" a nurse called, 5 minutes later. We got up and walked behind her. Dr. Freed was waiting in the ultrasound room.

"Hello, Miley, Jake. How are you?" She asked.

"Good," We said together.

Then I added, "But the morning sickness I could do with out. And I'm starting to show."

She nodded and laughed. "The morning sickness should stop soon. And, you'll return to you normal size once the baby is born. Why don't you get on up here." She said.

Jake helps me up, and I lie back and lift my shirt up. She put the cold gel on and started. "Do you want me to tell you, or do you want them on a paper?" She asked.

"Um…paper please." I said.

She nodded. Two minutes later she gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Is the baby ok?" Jake said.

The doctor looked at us. "I think there is something you should know."

"Ok." I nodded.

"Miley, Jake. Nothing is wrong with your babies…"

"But that's great…Wait Babies?" I said, realizing what she said.

"Miley. Jake. You're having septuplets." She said.

"Septuplets?" I croaked.

"But…that's seven babies at once." Jake said.

"I know. But it's true. There are seven beating hearts. You guys are having the first set of septuplets in California history." She said. "You and you're babies will be famous…more famous then you are now." She said. "Do you want to know the genders?" she asked.

"No we'll just find out with our family." I said. She finished the ultrasound, and placed papers in an envelope. She wiped off the remaining gel, and I got up, and off the examining table. She handed me the envelope.

"I know this is a shock to you guys. But everything will turn out fine. They are all in excellent health, and so are you, Miley. So don't worry. If everything keeps going well, you'll be delivering these babies in six months. In January." She said. We nodded. We walked out to the waiting room, and made an appointment for in two weeks.

When we got to the car, Jake stopped me from getting in. "You ok?" he asked, putting his arms around me and leaning me up against the car.

I was silent. "Yea. Lets go home." I said. He looked like he was about to say something, but he decided against it. He nodded, kissed my forehead, and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed it. He went around to his side, and got in. He started driving, and we where home fifteen minutes later. Every one was there. Aunt Dolly was staying for the rest of the year. We went in the house.

Sophie came running in from the family room, followed by Lily. Sophie went to Jake and he picked her up. I hadn't even put my purse down, when Lily pulled us in to the family room. "open it. Open it." She said.

I sighed, and sat down on the couch. Jake sat beside me. I opened the envelope, and pulled the papers. On the top page two sections where highlighted. One said that we where having septuplets. The other told us the genders. "I'm having five girls, and two boys." I said.

Everyone was silent. Then Dianna said, "Septuplets?"

"Septuplets," I echoed.

Sophie crawled off of Jakes lap, and in to mine. I held her. "Oh god. I'm going to have eight kids." I said, when realization hit me. I handed Sophie to Jake, then got up and walked in to the kitchen. I sat on one of the stools, my elbows up on the counter, and put my head in my hands, breathing deeply. I heard footsteps, and then someone sat on the stool next to me. I looked up. Lily.

"Miley. What's wrong." She asked.

"I can't take care of eight kids, Lily." I exclaimed. "I can't take care of a toddler, and seven newborn babies." I said, and began to cry.

"Miley, you can do it. Maybe you can't do it alone. Nobody could. But you aren't going to be alone. You have Jake, you have me and Oliver, your brother and Dianna, and your dad and Debbie and Fred. You're a great mom to Sophie, and you'll be a great mom to these seven babies. Sophie is lucky to have you, and so are these babies. And you're lucky to have Jake. You and Sophie are everything to him. He loves you, Miley, and he'll always be there for you. And I'm your best friend, and I'm not going any where either." She said.

"Thank you." I said. We hugged, and I hopped she was right. Would I be a good mother to these eight children?

&&&

**JAKE'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Miley was gone. I looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. I got out of bed, and went out of the room, and went down the hall to Sophie's room. No Miley. But Sophie was sleeping soundly. I went downstairs.

Miley was sitting at a stool at the island, her back to me, eating cookie dough ice Cream out of the carton.

I walked up to her and put my arms around her, hugging her from behind. She jumped and turned. "Hey." I said, smiling.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"How's the Ice cream?" I asked, teasing her.

"Very good. Here," She said, feeding it to me.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant. I had to use the bathroom, and I had a craving for cookies, but we didn't have any, so I settled for ice cream." She said. "What about you?" She said.

"I woke up, and you where gone. I was worried." I said. "Now what's wrong?" I asked.

"You worry too much." She said, ignoring my question. She finished the ice cream and stood up. "Well, good night," she said, and walked quickly past me.

She walked in to the living room, and headed for the stairs, but I stopped her. "What's wrong?" I asked

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong." She said, and made to walk up the stairs. I stopped her and pulled her over to the couch. I sat down, and pulled her down on top of me. She sighed, and put her legs out in front of her, and lay her head down on my chest. I put my arms around her waist.

"Now. What's wrong?" I said. She said nothing. "Miley…"

She sighed. "I'm worried." She finally answered.

"So am I," I admitted.

"What are we going to do Jake? We're going to have eight kids. Eight!" She said. She was crying. "I can't do this. I can not do this. It was hell giving birth to one child, and I'm going to have to give birth to seven? In a row? And I can't do this alone…."

I cut her off. "You're not going to be alone. I would NEVER let you go through that alone. I love you. And I love Sophie, and I know you do to. We'll get through this together. I love you baby. I love you more then you'll ever know. We WILL get through this. Together."

She was still crying. "I love you too," she said through her tears.

Lifter her chin up, and kissed her, then pulled her close to me. We laid there together for about an hour. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, it was 3:30. Miley was sound asleep, her head on my chest. I smiled down at her. I gently picked her up and carried her, wedding style, up stairs and in to our room. I laid her down on the bed then got in beside her. I kissed her lips softly, then put my arms around her, and went to sleep.

&&&

**MILEY'S POV**

A week after we find out that we are having septuplets, we get a call from Jordan.

"Hey Miley. It's Jordan Greene." She says.

"Oh! Hi! hold on I'll put you on speaker." I said. I put it on speaker.

"Hey Jordan," Jake said.

"Hey. How have you guys been? How's Sophie?" She asked.

"Sophie's great. And were doing good. I'm having septuplets." I said. I was beginning to REALLY show.

"Wow. That's a lot of kids." She said.

Jake laughed. "Yea. It is. So what's the news?" He asked.

"Well, they had an arraignment, and they gave her bail, but she couldn't make it. So she's still in jail. She plead not guilty." She said

"What?" I said. "But she confessed."

"I know. They are pleading not guilty due to reason of mental disease or defect." She said. "You both are going to have to testify…because…well…she said she took her because she saw you hitting her, Miley."

"WHAT?! I'd NEVER hit Sophie." I yelled.

"I believe you. But we have to convince the judge. The trial starts on Saturday." She said. It was Wednesday. "We'll need you to meet with our ADA, who will try to sent Luann to jail. And Defend you." She said.

"Ok. You could all come over." I suggested.

"Ok Just say when." She agreed.

We set a day and time, for Friday, at 2:00pm.

They arrived five minutes early on Friday. Sophie was asleep, so I put her in the little playpen that was in the family room, so she would be close. We all sat at the dining room table.

"Miley, Jake, this is our ADA, Ms. Halley Selz. Halley, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." Jordan Introduced.

We shook hands. "Nice to meet you. And It's Miley."

"And call me Jake," Jake said, shaking her hand.

"And you please call me Halley." The Lawyer said. "Now I'm assuming Jordan told you what they where using?" I nodded.

We sat talking for 2 and half hours. When they left, Jake and I Sat on the couch with Sophie, trying to forget what we had to do tomorrow.

&&&

Jake and I Walked in to the court room hand-in-hand the next morning. Lily and Oliver, and my dad where there with us. We had dropped the girls off at the daycare they had in the courthouse.

Jake was the first they called as witness.

Halley was questioning first. "Mr. Ryan, has your wife ever struck your daughter?"

Jake shook his head. "Never. She's never even raised her voice to her."

"Was Sophie wanted?" She asked.

"Yes. She was a surprise, because when Miley and I first tried getting pregnant, we where told that she may not be able to. She was a surprise, but a wanted one. Miley was overcome with joy, when she found out she was pregnant with her."

"And I understand that there where complications during the pregnancy?"

"Yes. My wife went in to labor three weeks early, and Sophie was born premature. She almost didn't make it." Jake said.

"What was Mrs. Ryan like during the time Sophie was missing?"

"She…was a wreck. It destroyed her. She Loves Sophie more than anything. She means the world to her."

"Mr. Ryan, do you love your wife and daughter?

"Yes. More then anything."

"But If Miley where hurting Sophie, and you knew about it, would you let it continue?"

"Never. I love my wife. I know my Wife. If she where hurting Sophie, I would know something was wrong. I would immediately stop it and help her to get the help she needs."

"Thank You. No Further Questions." Halley said, and walked back to the table.

Luann's Attorney stood and said "I have no questions for this witness."

I was next. Luann's attorney was first.

"Mrs. Ryan, have you ever hit your daughter, or hurt her in any way?"

"No. Never."

"You got married to Mr. Ryan at a relatively young age. Did you want a Child then?"

"Yes. Jake and I knew that we wanted to have a family, that we wanted children, and we saw no reason to wait."

"So, how did you feel when they told you she might die?"

"the same every mother would feel. Upset. Mad. Depressed. Being a mother..is amazing. Its like there is an unbreakable bond. I would die for my daughter."

"No further questions," He said.

Halley began.

"Mrs. Ryan, how did you feel the night your daughter first went missing?"

"Horrified. I kept thinking that the worse things where happening to her."

"And how did you feel in the three weeks she was gone?"

"I was in like a trance. I'd do what I'd need on the outside to function, but on the inside, I was destroyed. I thought it was my fault. Like someone wanted to get back at me by taking my baby."

"And did it occur to you during that time who would want to get back at you?"

"No. I was to upset. But I had always known there was someone, I just was too distressed."

"And who was that some one who always wanted to get back at you?"

"My cousin. Luann Stewart."

"Can you describe the relationship you had with your cousin before this happened?"

"As kids, she was always playing mean pranks on me. And as teens, when I began the Hannah Montana thing, she was always jealous. And she still tried to ruin my life. I never wanted to have that relationship, but she was always trying to destroy me. Stealing my baby was just another way."

"Describe what happened the day you found Sophie."

"It was my birthday. Our family was over, and Luann came. Her boyfriend came in with the carrier, and I saw the baby, and I immediately knew. That it was my baby. That Luann had tried, again, to destroy me. Get back at me. I told everyone that it was Sophie, but they didn't believe me. So I called detective Greene. And we took a DNA test. And I was right."

"Thank you. No further questions."

After I was done, I stepped down and went back to Jake. He took my hand.

Then they made there closing statements.

Halley went first. "Ladies and Gentlemen. You have seen here, that Miley and Jake Ryan are loving parents. Mrs. Ryan is a great mother, who loves her daughter, and was heartbroken, and destroyed when her daughter went missing. She would never hurt her. With means that Luann Stewart lied UNDER OATH. She never saw Miley Ryan hit Sophie Ryan. She just saw another opportunity to try to destroy her cousin. She stole a child. So don't let her get away with it."

Luann's lawyer stood. "You know, I actually heard nothing that convinced me that Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are loving parents. We just heard their word. I think we should put off getting a verdict until we call more witnesses."

The Judge thought for a minute. "Very well. We will continue on Monday. Submit your witness lists to me by tomorrow."

Luann's lawyer spoke again. "Your Honor. I move to have the minor, Sophia Ryan, removed from her parents care for the duration of the trial, and placed in temporary foster care."

Jakes grip on my hand tightened.

"OBJECTION. What is that going to do? Destroy Miley Ryan more? Traumatize the child. Sophia Ryan Suffers from separation anxiety, your honor. Separating her from her parents, AGAIN, would greatly traumatize her." Halley said.

"Mr. Kent, I'm not going to traumatize a one year old girl by taking her away from her parents." The Judge said.

"But we have seen nothing to prove that they aren't abusive."

"Fine. As much as I believe this is wrong…" the judge began to say.

"Instead of placing her in foster care, what if there was a willing family member take her in?"

"Well, is there, counselor?"

"Yes, your honor. Lily and Oliver Oaken are close friends of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, and are willing to take her." Halley said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oaken also live right across the street from the Ryan's'" the other lawyer said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, please stand." We stood up. "I am going to place your daughter in emergency foster care for the duration of the trial. After you say good bye to her, you are to have no contact with her until the end of the trial."

"What! No please don't take my baby away!" I yelped.

"I'm sorry. But it must be done. Case adjourned until Monday." The Judge said. She got up and walked out of the room. "NO!" I yelled.

"Baby, I don't want this either. But don't do something you'll regret." Jake said. We walked to the Day care center and Sophie came to us

"Mommy!" She said. I picked her up and brought her out to the lobby. We sat on a bench. Lily, Oliver, and my dad where waiting a few feet away.

"Sweetie…you're going to have to…" I stopped. I couldn't do this.

Jake took over. "Honey, mommy and daddy have to go away for a few days."

That's all it took. She clung to me, sobbing.

A woman walked over to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. You need to say goodbye. I have to take her now.

I started crying. I hugged her to me. "Sweetie. It's ok. I promise its only for a few days. Baby I promise."

Jake took her. "Daddy!"

"Sweetie you have to go with the lady. Mommy and Daddy will see you soon. We promise." Jake said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jake did the same. The lady took Sophie from Jake. She started walking away.

Over the Social worker's shoulder, Sophie reached for us. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed. I collapsed on the bench.

Jake sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and cried.

&&&

**OK So it is TREMENDOUSLY long. I hope you liked it. Ill try to update it by tomorrow, but no promises. Review please!!!**

**-JENNNN**


	7. Note

**Authors note**

**Heyyy everyone. I just wanted to apologize to the readers of my two stories. I've been out of state and busy. I plan to update one or both of my stories this comming week...maybe monday or tuesday. sorry for the delay, but thank you soo much for your reviews and thoughts.**

**Jake and Miley Ryan: I have a lot of ideas for this story...dont worry, Miley and Robbie Ray are going to make up.**

**Untitled: This I have ideas too...Sophie will come back, don't worry! **

**So I'll uptate ASAP!!**

**THANKs!!!!**

**----JEEEEEEEEEENNNN**


	8. Babies, Tragities, and the Big Shock

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_After I was done, I stepped down and went back to Jake. He took my hand. _

_Then they made there closing statements. _

_Halley went first. "Ladies and Gentlemen. You have seen here, that Miley and Jake Ryan are loving parents. Mrs. Ryan is a great mother, who loves her daughter, and was heartbroken, and destroyed when her daughter went missing. She would never hurt her. With means that Luann Stewart lied UNDER OATH. She never saw Miley Ryan hit Sophie Ryan. She just saw another opportunity to try to destroy her cousin. She stole a child. So don't let her get away with it." _

_Luann's lawyer stood. "You know, I actually heard nothing that convinced me that Mr. and Mrs. Ryan are loving parents. We just heard their word. I think we should put off getting a verdict until we call more witnesses." _

_The Judge thought for a minute. "Very well. We will continue on Monday. Submit your witness lists to me by tomorrow." _

_Luann's lawyer spoke again. "Your Honor. I move to have the minor, Sophia Ryan, removed from her parents care for the duration of the trial, and placed in temporary foster care." _

_Jakes grip on my hand tightened. _

_"OBJECTION. What is that going to do? Destroy Miley Ryan more? Traumatize the child. Sophia Ryan Suffers from separation anxiety, your honor. Separating her from her parents, AGAIN, would greatly traumatize her." Halley said. _

_"Mr. Kent, I'm not going to traumatize a one year old girl by taking her away from her parents." The Judge said. _

_"But we have seen nothing to prove that they aren't abusive." _

_"Fine. As much as I believe this is wrong…" the judge began to say. _

_"Instead of placing her in foster care, what if there was a willing family member take her in?" _

_"Well, is there, counselor?" _

_"Yes, your honor. Lily and Oliver Oaken are close friends of Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, and are willing to take her." Halley said. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Oaken also live right across the street from the Ryan's'" the other lawyer said. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, please stand." We stood up. "I am going to place your daughter in emergency foster care for the duration of the trial. After you say good bye to her, you are to have no contact with her until the end of the trial." _

_"What! No please don't take my baby away!" I yelped. _

_"I'm sorry. But it must be done. Case adjourned until Monday." The Judge said. She got up and walked out of the room. "NO!" I yelled. _

_"Baby, I don't want this either. But don't do something you'll regret." Jake said. We walked to the Day care center and Sophie came to us _

_"Mommy!" She said. I picked her up and brought her out to the lobby. We sat on a bench. Lily, Oliver, and my dad where waiting a few feet away. _

_"Sweetie…you're going to have to…" I stopped. I couldn't do this. _

_Jake took over. "Honey, mommy and daddy have to go away for a few days." _

_That's all it took. She clung to me, sobbing. _

_A woman walked _over_ to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. You need to say goodbye. I have to take her now. _

_I started crying. I hugged her to me. "Sweetie. It's ok. I promise its only for a few days. Baby I promise." _

_Jake took her. "Daddy!" _

_"Sweetie you have to go with the lady. Mommy and Daddy will see you soon. We promise." Jake said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jake did the same. The lady took Sophie from Jake. She started walking away. _

_Over the Social worker's shoulder, Sophie reached for us. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed. I collapsed on the bench. _

_Jake sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and cried. _

**A/N: HEYYY! I'm so sorry guys. Im SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry. It took me sooo long. IDK when ill be able to update...i just started school today. My first day of highschool..and i fainted...yes i fainted...welllll any way... Here you go:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Miley still insisted i don't own Hannah Montana...but that does'nt mean i wont...**

**A/N: I'm also going to change the title to "When Things Fall Apart". so remember that. **

**Jake's POV:**

Miley was...destroyed. Once I got her home, she lay in bed, hugging Sophie's favorite stuffed animal to her chest, sobbing.

I tried to comfort her. Her dad tried. Lily tried. Oliver tried.

2 hours after i got her home, she spoke. We where all sitting in our room. "I hate Luann. I hate her stupid, brainless family destroyer lawyer. And I hate that social worker. And that judge." She snareled through her tears. "Whay is this happening now?" She asked the room at large. "Why? Everything was going so well. Things where settleing down. I finally got pregnant again. Everything was good. we where happy. Why did Luann have to ruin everything?" She Said. "Everything in my life is falling apart." She cried

We all said nothing. Because we knew she was right.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**MILEY'S POV:**

It's been one month. ONE MONTH, since I've seen my baby. We've been going to court. Every damn time is see effing luann, I am so hormonal i want to kill her.

But Jake won't let me. He holds me back. I wonder what i have to do to get him to let me. Maybe...no. What if...no. O0o0o0o0o0O I know.

I put on a false cheery voice and waddled (thats how i had to walk. At six months pregnant with septuplets, i was ha-uge) in to the living room. Jake was sitting on the couch, watching football. We had the final court in an hour.

I sat right beside him and lied my head on his shoulder. Then i randomly turned his head to me, asnd kissed him. Long and hard. When i broke the kiss, he was dazed. I put on my flirty voice, "Jakey..."

But he got back in his head, and cut me off. "Sorry baby, your aren't killing your cousin."

I pouted. "Please, Jakey?" I whined like a little kid. "It will make me love you more."

He looked deep in thought..."Well in that case...ok" He said.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"NO!" he mimicked me.

I playfully hit him in the stomach. "You stink."

"Well...i'm sorry. but you cant kill your cousin Miles. And we gotta go." HE said.

He jumped up, then he took both my hands, and pulled me up. We went outside, where Lily and Oliver where with emily. We got in the back of their car, and 20 minutes later we where at the courthouse.

**DURING THE TRIA. MILEY'S POV**

I was being questioned one last time.

Halley was talking when i suddenly got this horrible pain in my stomach. I ignored it.

"Mrs. Ryan did you ev..." But she got drowned out by my scream.

The pain was horrible. And then my water broke. I screamed as the pain came back.

Jake, aunt Dolly, Dad, Lily And Oliver all came running to me. The judge banged his gavel thing. "Order. Order In the court."

Jake ran up to the witness stand. "Baby whats wrong?" He asked.

"The...the bab...babies are..com...ing." I managed to spit out.

Jake freaked. "But its two months early!" he yelled.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to me. "I know that Mr. Obvious." I screamed.

Jake called out. "We need to go to recess. My wife just went in to labor."

The judge quickly spoke. "I will wait to hear the verdict. However, I am revoking the foster care order. You and your wife, of a family member may pick up Sophia from the daycare." She said.

Jordan came up. "I called the ambulance. It's waiting out side." she said.

Just then, as another wave of pain hit me, the paramedics came in with a strecher. As i was helped on to it, i called "Get Sophie" toLily and Oliver.

They nodded and rushed off. I was wheeled out and in to the ambulance. they where about to slam shut the doors. "No! Jake! I need jake! JAKE!" I yelled.

Just like that, he was beside me. The doors where slammed shut. Jake took my hand, and pushed my hair out of my face. He softly kissed my forehead. "Baby, its ok. I'm right here."

As another contraction came, i screamed. This. Was. Hell. "Promise you wont leave me." I whimpered.

"I promise. I wont. I'll be there the whole time." he said, as we pulled up to the hospital.

I was pulled out and wheeled in to the ER. A nurse guided them to a room in the pregnancy ward. I was moved in to a bed, then Jake helped me change in to the hospital gown. I lay on the bed in pain, with beads of swet forming on my head. Lily, Oliver, My dad, Jackson, Dianna, and Jake's Parents came in. Tehy crowded along the bed. As i screamed again as a contraction hit, i heard Jackson mutter to Oliver, "I wonder if the pain is as much as she makes it out to be." Oliver Smirked and nodded.

"I HEARD THAT! AND ARE YOU THREE THE ONES WHO HAVE TO CARRY THE BABY...BABIES? NO YOU JUST GET US PREGNANT, AND YOU LEAVE IT TO US TO DO ALL THE WORK." I yelled.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Jake exclaimed.

I was mad. I tried to get up so i could hit both Jackson and Oliver upside the head, but jake Pushed me gently back on the bed.

"Oh allow me," Lily said. Dianna Nodded.

Lily went to Oliver, and Dianna to Jackson. They both hit their husbands on the head.

"OOOW" They both exclaimed.

"Oh Ollie I'm sorry," Lily said. She hugged him, but then hit him on the head again.

"Lils! What the hell." Oliver said.

"yeah um Doing that is HELL!" She screamed. "And You see how supportive Jake is being. That better be you when I give birth this second time!" She yelled.

Oliver, along with everone else stared at her. "We...your...again...pregnant!" Oliver muttered. "Your prgnant again" He said, finally stinging the words together. Lily nodded mutely. Then Oliver suddenly threw his arms around her, and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

Then another contraction came, and the doctor came rushing in as I screamed. "Miley. I just got the call. Has your water broken yet?" Dr. freed asked. I nodded. "This isn't good. Miley, Jake, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Some, or all of the babies may not make it. And Miley...you may not make it. But you need to have faith. Be strong. I'm going to check you now. And we'll go from there." She cheked. "Your at 5 centimeters. I'm going to leave for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you need any thing?" She asked.

"DRUGS!" I screamed. She smiled and nodded. Before leaving she said, "Three of you need to leave."

Oliver, Jackson and Jakes dad quickly stood.

"Wait!" I called. They stopped walking out. Even though Jake's Sister and her husband live in florida, we didn't thing it would be fair to name Jackson and Dianna our childrens godparents, so we chose Lily and Oliver. And We where Em's Godparents. "Lily, Oliver. Promise me, that if anything happens to me, promise you'll help Jake." I said.

Lily began to cry. She came to me. "Don't say that. nothing is going to happen to you."

"Lily. Just please promise me." She nodded. "Oh and, keep oliver inline."

She gave a watery simile. "and lily? Remember. Best friends Forever."

She smiled and nodded. Then a Huge pain hit. I screamed as the fetal moniter started beeping.

Dr. freed came in. She checked the moniter, Then me. "This is happening now." She went to the hall way, then came back followed by more doctors and nurses. "WE NEED EVERYONE BUT JAKE OUT NOW!"

As everyone left, I called, "Tell Sophie i Love her!"

Then we began.

**JAKES POV**

2 hours later, 6 of the seven where born.

First was a girl, Audree Claire. Second a boy, Timothy Leslie. Third a girl, Kellie Miley. Then fourth a boy, Derek Jacob. Fifth a girl, Karlee Rae. Then sixth a girl, Angela Kimberly. They all had some trouble, so they where in ICU in incubaters. just like what happened with Sophie.

Miley was exausted.

"Come on, Miley. Just one more baby, then your done. Push come on." the doctor encouraged.

She Pushed as best she could. Then Two machienes Beeped. Miley was rasping for brath and her eyes where begening to shut. "Miley, Baby. Whats Wrong with her?" I yellled at the doctors.

One of them said, "Shes going in to cardio and respitory arrest." Another was placing a oxygen mask over miley's mouth.

I was about to say somthing when a nurse came and pushed me gently through the door, then shut it, shutting me out.

* * *

I walked numbly to the waiting area. Everyone was there. Mileys Dad, My parents, her aunt Dolly, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Dianna. Even Jordan, Bob and Halley. 

Emily was Asleep on Oliver's lap, and Sophie was Sleeping on Lily's lap. So when i entered, everyone but them jumped up.

"Is she okay? Whats happening?" Robbie Ray asked.

I sat numbly in a empty chair beside Lily. "Her heart and lungs began to give out. they kicked me out." I finally said.

He was silent. then everyone sank down, and we waited.

Some random guy sitting there said, "Just have faith."

* * *

**NO ONES POV, 30 MINUTES LATER**

In the delivery room, everyone was in a frenzy. they had gone in to emergency c-section. The baby came out. a little girl. She was immediatly rushed to ICU, where her brothers and sisters where. well at least some of them.

30 Minutes later, Miley was stableized. 10 minutes after that, amazingly, she woke up. But the doctors and nurses had left. Dr Freed was informing her waiting family.

* * *

**JAKES POV**

Dr Freed walked out, whereing the green hospital scrubs. There where spots of blood on them.

"Jake?" She said. "We have good and bad news."

I nodded. "Well, We got Miley stableized. amazingly, she should be fine."

I nodded, relieved. "And the bad news?" Robbie asked.

"Jake. Timothy and Angela didn't make it. I'm sorry. And The last one, a girl, came out alive, but only time will tell what will happen. But the other four, Audree, Kellie, Karlee and Derek, should be fine. But it is VERY highly unlikely that Miley will be able to get pregnant again." She said.

Inside of me, something crashed. Timmy and Angie where dead? God. That's horrible. I didnt want to believe it. But miley was awake and ok. A nurse came and whispered somthing to the doctor, then the nurse rushed away. "Mileys awake. You may see her, in the mornig. rightnow i want to give her rest. Only Jake can go in. But She needs quiet and rest. and i'll let you tell her about Angela and Timothy." The doctor said.

I walked to the room. When i went in, miley was sitting up, supported by the hospital bed. She smiled faintly when i walked in. I rushed to her. "Miley, baby are you ok? How do you feel?" I said, kissing her forhead.

"Ok i guess." She said. "But cant you kiss me better than that?" She said, Smileing.

I nodded, then leaned down, and kissed her passionatly on the lips. When we broke apart, she smiled.

I did'nt wanna tell her. but i knew I had to. "Miley, baby, i have to tell you somthing." I said.

"Okay. But first. Come up here." She said. She scooted over, and patted beside her.

I shook my head. "Its against the rules. and i dont want to hurt you." I said

"Your Jake ryan, And Im Hannah Montana. They wont yell at you. as if they do who cares? and you wont hurt me." She said. "Besides, i want you to hold me." She pouted.

I gave in. "Fine." I gently sat beside her, then i Put my arms around her. She sank back against me. I was about to say something, but then i saw that she was sleeping. she was exaughsted. Ok. ill tell her tomorrow. I rested back against the bed, tightened my arms around her, and eventually driffted off to sleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, MILEYS POV**

I woke up to the sounds of giggleing.

A farmilliar voice said, "AWWWW"

I opend my eyes to See Dad, Aunt Dolly, Jackson, Dianna, Mr and Mrs Ryan, And Lily and Oliver Holding Em and Sophie.

A few seconds later, i realized i was Lying in Jake's arms. He was snoring. That kinda ruined the romantic moment. I Switched positions, and then poked Jake hard, on the side of his stomach. He jerked awake. Not noticing everyone, he said. "Hey baby. That kinda hurt. not the best way to wake me up." Then he noticed everone. "Hey everyone." He said, slowly getting up.

Daddy took Sophie from Lily, and walked to me. He hugged me, then kissed my forehead. He then Sat Sophie on my lap. She squealed, "Mommy!" and hugged my waist.

I picked her up and held her to me, tears beggening to fall. "hey baby. Mommy misssed you so so so so so so much. I promise i'll never leave you again. I promise." I said.

After a while, Emily and Sophie settled on the small couch in my room, playing with whatever toys it was that Lily had brought.

We where talking when there was a knock on the door. Then Dr. Freed walked in. "Miley. It looks like your doing well." she said. Then nursees came in, pushing 5 small lite cradles. Each picked up one of the babys.

As each baby was placed in someones arms the nurses told us which it was. Jake had Derek. Lily had Karlee. Dad had Kellie. Aunt dolly had Audree.

Then the nurse placed a small little bundle in a pink blanket in my arms. "And this one." She said, "Still needs to be named."

I smiled down at my little daughter. "So your the one they had to do a c-section for huh?" I said softly. Then i realized somthing. "Where are the other two? Angela and Timothy?" I asked.

Everyone looked at jake. "You didn't tell her?" Dr. Freed asked. \

"I...was ...going to tell her today." Jake stammered.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Again, everyone looked at jake. He got up silently and gave Derek to Dianna, before coming back to me. He sat beside me on the bed and put his arm around me. He looked down at the little baby. He finaly said softly, "Timmy and Angela. Didn't make it honey. The passed away an hour after they where born."

Inside, I felt myself break down. I looked in to the little babie's eyes. They where like mine. Like my Mom's had been. _My two poor little babies, dead. Not even living past one hour_. I thought. _But i have to be strong for Sophie. And now for Karlee, Kellie, Audree, Derek and... _Then i realized i had to name this one. Suddenly i knew exactly what to name her. "Faith." I murmered.

"Whaat baby?" Jake asked.

I looked up at Jake. At everyone. "Faith." I repeated. "Faith Hope Ryan." I said. "This one is Faith Hope Ryan." I said.

Jake nodded. "Faith Hope it is," He said. I saw tears in Dad's, Aunt dolly's and Jackson's Eyes. It had been my Mom's name. She had been Faith Hope Stewart.

The Nurse left to make up the birth certificate. JAke was stil looking at me. I was looking at Faith. "Sweetie are you okay." JAke asked

"I nodded. Jake. I cant shut down. Shure i feel horrible that they are gon. that we wont get to know them. See them grow up. Any mother...any parent would. But I cant Shut down. Neither of us can. It happens. Its horrible it happened to us. But we have 6 other children to take care of." I said, finally looking up at him.

He nodded. He then Kissed Me._ Miley_, I told myself, _follow what you said. Be strong._

I hope I can.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER MILEY'S POV**

I stood in the family room staring at the framed pictures of Angela and Timmy. The ones that had been taken right after they where born. Ten years ago. Ten years ago, for a little while, i was the mother of 8 children. I still had six of them. We told the Remaining five, the quintuplets and Sophie about Angela and Timothy since they where little. We have a memorial service every year on their birthday. Because their birthday was also the day they died. The Quintuplets where 10 now. Sophie was twelve.

Derek was a handsome little boy. well of course i would say that. But he really was. He looked a lot like Jake. All five of them...well 6 counting sophie had light brown hair. a combanation of my dark brown hair and Jake's blonde hair. All five girls- Sophie, Audree, Karlee, Kellie, and Faith Had long hair. Sophie's, Audree's, and kellie's, was stick straight, while Faith's and Karlee's is wavy/culy, like mine.

Faith is like a mini me. Its freaky. But cool. Sophie, audree and Karlee look mostly like me, as well as Faith. Derek and Kellie look more like Jake.

Faith is small for her age. Shes about 10 pounds lighter then the other four, and 5 inches shorter.

Luann went to Jail for kidnapping Sophie. Shes getting out this year though. In December. Its October. Sophies birthday is October 30. The Quints in November 5th.

Lily and oliver now have three children. Emily is 11. Then Kate is 9. And Freddie is 5. Jackson and Dianna have 4 children. Destiny is 10. Jacen is 7. And twins, Delia and Henry are 5.

Everything seems to be great.

I was dusting. The kids where at school. Jake was at a meeting with his agent.

He still acted. His new show was_ Zombie Life._ I still sang, but with out the wig, Since the world new. The kids. Ours, Lilsand olivers, and Jackson's and Di's, all knew obviously.

I was still looking at the Pictures, when arms wrapped around me from behind. I felt kisses against the back of my neck. I turned. "Hey baby." Jake said. He kissed me full on the mouth.

"Hey," I said. "Whats up? I havent seen you this happy in a while."

"Well," He said, now kissing the front of my neck. "The deal wnt through. and i got a new movie. But they finally gave one i can do. Because its taping here in Malibu and Los angeles. So we will all be together." He said, continueing with the kisses.

"O0o0o0. that is great news." I said.

"Let's celebrate." he said. Hepicked me up, bridal style, and we went to our room. Then we did what had gotten us 6 kids.

ONE HOUR LATER

We where still at it when the phone rang.

"Ugh. Just ignore it." JAke said.

"Baby i cant. What if it is somthing important?" I said. I reached on to our nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hello. Mrs. Ryan. This is Principal Hallows. The principal of the elementry school." She said

that could mean either of the six kids. "Yes. whats wrong?"

"Well we need you and yor husband to come down."

"Whats wrong?"

"just...please come down."

"Ok..We'll be right there." I said.

We both got dressed and cleaned up, then we got in the car. ten minutes later we where at the school. We walked across the parking lot. Sophie came running up.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I dont know. The principal called." Jake said.

"Oh. Mom can i talk to you?" She asked.

Then the principal spotted us. "Mr and Mrs Ryan." she called, walking up to us.

"We'll talk later baby. Okay. go play with your friends." I said.

"Okay." She said. She hugged me, then jake, then ran back to the playground. We followed the principal in to the school, then in to her office. Where Derek was.

He looked away when he saw us.

"Der? Okay whats going on?" Jake asked.

"Please have a seat." she said. We both sat. I was in between Derek and Jake."Today, on the playground, your son punched Gregory Frederico in the face." Face she said.

Both jake and i Whipped our heads arond to look at him. "Derek Jacob Ryan, would you care to explain yourself?" I asked.

"Thats not all." The principal said. "your daughter then passed out.." She said.

Both of us looked at her. "Which one?" I asked. "we have five daughters."

"Ummm.." She said. She didn't even know. In answer the door opend. The nurse came in holding Faith by the hand. then also the others came. Kellie, Audree, Karlee, and Sophie.

I held my arms out and faith ran to me. I pulled her up on my lap.

"Sweetie. Whats wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer, just yawned and lay her head on my shoulder. Jake reached over and pulled her on to his lap. "Baby you need to tell us whats wrong." Jake said as she lay against his chest.

Tears began coming out of her eyes. "But daddy, i dont know whats wrong." she said. "I'm so tired. and my head hurts. and i feel dizzy. It looks like theres two of mommy." She said.

Then Karlee said. "Mommy. I saw purple on Faiths legs."

I looked at Faith. I got off the chair and knelt in front of her.

"Baby is that true?"

She nodded. I silently lifted the hem of her ankle length skirt to her knees. I gasped. all over her legs where ugly splochy black and blue bruises. Jake and i looked at each other. I silently Picked her up and pulled her to me. I sat back in the chair, bringing her with me. Karlee went and sat on Jake's lap.

The principal spoke. "We also need to discuss your son punching this boy."

Derek stood up angrily. "I did it because he was making fun of Faith." he said.

The nurse suddenly yelled, "call 911!" I looked down. Faith was uncoscience.

20 MINUTES LATER

We sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Faith.

I called Lily on my cell. "Lily. Its Miley."

"Miley whats wrong. Did you hear what happened at the elementry school? Some girl had to be taken to the hospital in an ambulance." She said.

"Yeah. Faith. We're at the hospital...no we dont...hold on, ill call you back the doctors here." I said.

"Mr and Mrs Ryan? We'd like to keep Faith and run some tests." He said.

"Why?" jake asked.

"Because the symptoms could mean any amount of problems." He said.

"Fine," I said, cutting Jake off. "Let us just call the kids god parents to come bring them home for the night." I said.the doctor nodded and left.

"No need. I'm here." Said a voice from behind.

"Aunt lily!" Audree screamed.

"Lily." I said. "Why did you come?"

"Because they are my god chilrden. And i wasn't going to strand the other 5 kids stuck at the hospital." She said.

I got up and Hugged her. "Thank you." I said. "You can keep them at your house, or you guys can go to ours. you have the key. and...Thank you. so much." i said again.

She just smiled. "Can we see faith before we go?" Derek asked.

"Of course." JAke said. We all took the kids by their hands and then walked to the room the doc said she was in.

She was lying on the bed, scared. "Mommy! Daddy!" She said.

We went to her. "Baby, you are going to have to say good byr to your brother and sisters. They are going to go with Aunt Lily. You have to stay for a night or two." I said.

"By myself?" She asked, frightened.

"No of course not. Mommy and i are going to stay with you." Jake said.

She nodded. She hugged Lily and then all the kids good bye. Then she Lay back on the bed, exaughsted, and went to sleep.

TWO DAYS LATER. JAKES POV.

We sat in the doctors office. Miley and i. They had done extensive tests, and had a diagnosis.

When Miley heard, She collapsed on the floor crying, because the doctor said, "Mr Ryan. Mrs Ryan. Your Duaghter has one of the most curable forms of Leukimia."

And even though it was the most common cured, our baby still had Leukimia. Which is what Miley's Mom had died from.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER. god i even suprised my self. this is the longest chapter i have ever written! I hope you like. If you dont review, then i wont update. and i make no promises on when ill update next ill do it ASAP. IDK when i'll update my other story either.

Before i go, I want to thank two of the readers of this story. I want to thank kharen and wolfwhisperer. Thanks for reviewing and your support :)

SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

- JEEENNN


	9. COMMING SOON

COMMING SOOON TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU!:

Miley, Oliver and Lily are 19. They go to three seprate colleges. They come home one summer, and see each other, Oliver bringing news.

Miley has a secret...not that shes hannah, but a different one. She loves Oliver. When Oliver;s surprise is revealed, what will happen? Does he feel the same way...or not?

This is a Moliver(?, MAYBE!) Lackson story, and will be on a comuter screen near you within this week! It will be called, _Decsisons About Love._

LOOK FOR IT!


	10. I won't

**_Last Chapter:_**

_We sat in the doctors office. Miley and i. They had done extensive tests, and had a diagnosis._

_When Miley heard, She collapsed on the floor crying, because the doctor said, "Mr Ryan. Mrs Ryan. Your Duaghter has one of the most curable forms of Leukimia."_

_And even though it was the most common cured, our baby still had Leukimia. Which is what Miley's Mom had died from._

**_Miley POV_**

"NO! NO!" I scream. My baby does _not _have leukemia. "You are wrong! She does not have cancer. She doesn't. Y...Your lying. Yea thjats it, you are lying to me!" I insist, backing away, towards the door.

Jake gets up, and walks toward me. "Miles, honey calm down. I know iot is a shock...it is for me to...but be reasonable..." He says.

I break down crying in to his chest. He holds me as I cry. After a few minutes, he pulls me over to the chairs, and gently pushes me in to one. He sits next to me, and takes my hand in his.

"Mr. and Mrs Ryan, i am terribly sorry. But I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't sure. Faith does have leukemia. I am sorry." The doctor says.

He talks to us about the course of treatment. Once he says we can go, we get up and leave.

Outside of his office, Jake wraps me in his arms. "It will be okay baby. We'll fight this. I promise." He whispers in my ear.

"I cant loose her Jake.I cant loose another one of my babies. I cant. I wont be able to survive it." I cry softly.

"We won't loose her. I promise. I wont let her die." He says.

I pull away. "I kow you are Jake Ryan...But no one can stop death. I...I need some time before we tell Faith and everyone. I...I'll be back. Just wait for me before you tell them..." I say, and before Jake can say a word, I run off.

I run to the parking lot, and in to the car. And I drive. I blast the radio and I drive. On the highway, I see a sign:

**_Exit 48A:_**

**_Jenny House: Childrens Cancer Treatment Center_**

Curiosity gets the best of me. I take the exit, and follow the instructions.

I turn in to the drive, and after a minute i see a 5 story building. I see acers of land in the distance. I park the car, and walk in.

I walk to a desk that is marked Receptionist.

"Hello, may i help you...your Hannah Montana!" The woman says.

"Yea..I am." I answer.

"I'm sorry...it's just my daughter Kellie is a huge fan!" She says.

I smile. "Um...Could I please speak to the person in charge?" I ask.

"Sure..." She says. She dissapears in to the back.

A few minutes later, she comes back and motions me to follow her. She leads me to an office. and opens the door. "Mrs. Ryan, this is the manager of Jenny House, Katie O'Roarke."

A woman my height, and with long brown hair stands up and smiles. "Hello, Mrs. Ryan. I'm Katie." She says, shaking my hand. "Please sit down." I sit. The receptionist has disapeared. "How can I help you?"

"Well...My daughter was...she was just diagnosed with Leukemia. I...I wanted to get away for a minute befor we told her, so I started driving. I sawe a sign for this place amnd curiosity got the better of me I guess." I say.

"Im very sorry about your daughter, Mrs. Ryan..."

"Please, call me Miley..."

"Miley then. I am very sorry about your daughter...but i'm glad you found us. Jenny House has every thing a normal hospital does, only more. We are a treatment center for children ages two to 18 that have chronic illnesses...any cancers...hemophilia...cystic Fybrosis. We have a select staff of exellent doctors and nurses. Because we dont harbor as many paitents as a hospital, our paitents...or guests as we call them, become close with the staff, and each other. Some life long friendships have been built here. I care for each of the children here very much. Some I have known since they were young." Katie says.

"I...My mom, died of Leukemia quite a few years ago." I admitt.

"Miley...Believe me, a lot of advances in the treatments have been made...would you like to see the facility..."

She is cut off by my cell phone. "Excuse me...my husband...he's probly worried..."

"It's okay...go ahead." She says.

I open my phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Jakes angry voice says over the phone. "I've been worried SICK."

"I'm sorry. I...I found something. Jake...have Bob bring you here." I say. Bob was his limo driver.

"Where is here?" Jake asks.

I give him instructions. 20 minutes later, the receptionist brings him in.

I stand when he walks in. He rushes to me, and wraps his arms around me. "Don't ever do that again. I was so worried about you." He breaths out.

"I'm sorry..I needed to think." I said. We broke apart. "Jake, this is Katie O'Roarke. She is the Manager of this place. Its a Childrens Cancer treatment center." I say.

"Nice to meet you," Jake says, shaking Katie's hand.

"Nice to meet you to." Katie says.

Jake turns to me. "Honey...I really don't think this is the kind of place we need. cFaith isn't going to be cured by..cleansing her thoughts. She needs the medicine too..."

"Jake. I know. This is a hospital...just..smaller." I say.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan. Miley is right. We have state of the art hospital facilities. But because of the small size...the kids get more attention...I can give you a tour of the facility.."

I look at Jake, and do my puppy pout. "Fine." Jake says.

* * *

So an hour later, we return to Katie's office after the tour.

It was an AMAZING place. they had...A pool, a stable, everything.

The paitents could have a single room, or one or two or three roommates. The rooms were good sized, and looked very comfortable.

We sat down with Katie.

"Well...I'm very impressed with this place." I say.

"Me too...I think Faith would like it." Jake agrees.

I turn to Kaite. "We'd like to have our Daughter get her treatment here." I say.

"Okay." Katie says, and opens a drawer. She pulls out a folder, and a few pens. "You need to fill these out, and you both need to sign them..." So we fill the forms out.

"So...we need to go...tell her she has leukemia, and get her ready and bring her here..."Jake says.

Well this will be fun.

* * *

Jake and I drive back to the hospital, and go in.

We make our way to Faith's room.

She is propped up on the bed, watching TV. Lily and Oliver are sitting on chairs with Freddie. Jackson is holding Delia, and Dianna is holding Henry. Daddy, Debbie and Tom (Jake's Dad) are sitting around the room too. All oblivious.

Faith notices us. "Mommy. Daddy. Where were you?" She asks.

Jake squezzes my hand in reasurance. We walk to her bed and each sit on either side of her.

"Honey. We have to talk," Jake says, turning off the TV.

"W-Whats wrong Daddy? Did I do something wrong?" Faith asks.

"No sweetie, of course not." I assure her. I pull her in to my lap, and Jake moves closer to us.

The other children are playing and continuing what they are doing. Dad, Debbie, Tom, Jackson, Dianna, Oliver and Lily are looking at us.

"Honey...the Doctor found out whats wrong with you." I say.

She looks up. "Really? So can I go home now?" She aks.

My eyes tear up, and I look away.

"Honey, the doctor told me and mommy that...you have Leukemia." Jake says.

I see everyone pale, Jackson and Daddy more than anyone, and Lily Oliver, and Dianna gasp.

Faith looks at us blankly. "Whats Leukemia?" She asks.

I look at her. "Honey. Leukemia is a type of cancer. There...your blood has some...issues. Some very bad problems. It..isn't working the way it should." I say.

"But...why?" She asks.

"W-We don't know, baby." Jake says, as Faith begins to cry.

I hug her to me tighter, and Jake wraps his arms around the both of us. "We are so sorry sweetie. Belive me I would give anything if it could be me instead of you. Anything. But...your going to get better..." I say.

Jackson stands up. "Dont give her false hope, Miley. Dont LIE to her." He says, angry

I glare at hiom, then slowly get up. I walk over to my brother. "Dont you complain to me. If you were in my situation you would do the same thing. But funny, it isn't your daughter who gets cancer. Its mine. S shut the hell up. I'm not giving her false hope. Katie said that there have been advances. It isn't like with what happend with mom." I say.

"Mom? Whats wrong?"

I turn. Sophie and Emily are standing in the door way. Karlee, Audree, Kellie and Derek go to Lily's and Oliver's house with their kids. Lily's mom watches them.

We give Sophie and Emily permission to take the city bus to the hospital.

"Soph!" I say.

"Whats wrong?" My daughter repeats.

I just shake my head. Sophie looks past me at Jake. "Aunt Miley?" Emily asks.

My sobs come out raggedly. "I...I'll be right back..." I croak out, and then i run, ignoring the calls of my family.

I run. I find a waiting room. Its deserted. I sink in to a chiar.

I sob.

* * *

_I jerk awake._ _I turn..._

_"Mom?" I ask, not believing it._

_She smiles. "Hey sweetie." She says. "Whats up?"_

_"Faith. My baby has leukemia." I say._

_My mom wraps her arms around me. "Then why aren't you with her. She needs you Miley. Now more then ever. She has a ot of sickness comming...but remember that with Cancer...to get better, she has to get worse first. Just belive Miley. Believ and go back to her. She needs you. So wake up Miley...Wake up...Wake up..."_

"Miley...Miley...Miley...Wake up!"

I jerk awake. I'm in the waiting room. Daddy is in front of me.

I am breathing deeply.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asks, concerned.

"...yea. I...I have to get back to Faith.." I say, and I run back to the room. I can't have been gone that long. Faith is sitting on the bed, her legs up to her chest. Sophie and Emily are sitting in the corner with Jake's parents silently. Jake is sitting, his head in his hands.

Everyone looks up when i enter.

Faith looks at me. I run over to her, and sit in front of her. I open my arms and she crawls in to them. "I'm sorry sweetie...but i meant what i said. We are going to fight this. Daddy and I are NOT going to loose you. We wont." I whisper in her ear.

I wont. I _wont_. I WONT!

* * *

I am so sorry that this chaptewr took SOOOOOO long to get up. I've been busy with my other ones, but i felt it was time to give an update to this. Let me know what you think...

Oh, th eJenny House thionk and Katie O'roarke rent mine. I got the idea from books that i read by Lurlene McDaniel..she is an AMAZING writer

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	11. I Will Not Let Her Die

**_Last Chapter:_**

_Everyone looks up when i enter._

_Faith looks at me. I run over to her, and sit in front of her. I open my arms and she crawls in to them. "I'm sorry sweetie...but i meant what i said. We are going to fight this. Daddy and I are NOT going to loose you. We wont." I whisper in her ear._

_I wont. I wont. I WONT!_

Faith only pulled away when the doctor entered, ten minutes later.

"I see you have told her." She says. "Good. now we can start treatment..."

"Acually, she wont need treatment from you." I say.

The doctor looks at me. "Excuse me?"

"We are turning to Jenny House for her treatment...we like the feel of it better. We'll be checking her out this after noon." Jake says, something in his voice daring her to challenge him.

"O-Okay then. The Jenny House is a very respected place. Iwish you guys luck. May god be with you...I'll discharge her." The doctor says, and then she disapears.

"Mommy...whats Jenny House?" Faith asks.

"Its a...hospital, only smaller and daddy and i think it will make the treatments less...bad.."I say.

"Oh...is the medicene like when you give me that yucky grape couph medicene?" She asks.

"No...its different." I say.

I shudder, remembering what the chemo had dome to her hair. I finger my baby's brown curls. The chemo would take those.

"Oh...can we go now?"

"Sure sweetie.." I say.

Jake packs her stuff, well i help her get dressed in the bathroom.

When we go back to the room, the rest of the Quints and the rest of Lily and Oliver's kids were there.

The doctor reapears. "Mrs. Ryan, there is someone here to see you...come on in."

"YOU!" I yell at Luann.

"Hey Miles! Long time no see!" Luann says. "Aww...hey Sophie...the last time i saw you you were a tiny baby..."

I walk forward, and smack her in the face. I go to hit her again, but Jake runs forward and slides his arms around my waist, pulling me back.

"DONT YOU DARE TALK TO SOPHIE! HOW DARE YOU!" I scream at her.

"MILES CALM DOWN!" Jake yells.

"Yea Miles...calm down!" Luann says.

I break apart from Jake, and am about to connect my fist with Luann's face, when i am pulled back again.

"YOU EVIL BABY STEALING BITCH!" I yell. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Jeez Miles, havn't you ever heard of Forgive and Forget?" Luann asks.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN IMPLY THAT I FORGIVE YOU YOU EVIL WITCH!" I scream, trying to pry myself out of my husbands tight grasp on my waist.

"You know...I should be going...see you around, Miles..." She trails off, and turns and leaves.

I contiue to try and break Jake's grasp as i yell, "OH DONT YOU JUST WALK AWAY YOU BITCH!" She just continues walking. "LET...ME...GO!" I yell, still trying to get Jake to let go of me.

"MILEY RAE RYAN! CALM YOUR SELF DOWN!" Jake says. I stop fighting him. He lets go of me cautiosly.

"I HATE HER!" I screech. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" I yell, beggining to cry.

"I know, Baby. I know," Jake says as he wraps me in his arms.

"Mom...w-who was that...how does she know me?" Sophie asks.

I turn in Jakes arms, and look at her. "T-Thats my cousin...Luann. When you were little...when i was pregnant with the Quints, s-s-she kidnapped you." I say.

"O-Oh." Sophie says

"Mommy said bad words!" Karlee exclaims.

"yea! Daddy has said those words before..." Kate (Lily and Oliver's daughter)

"Oh really?" Lily asks, looking at Oliver.

""You guys...all of you are never to repeat those words." I warn.

"But you said them Aunt Miley.." Emily says.

"But...I was really mad...and...adaults can say them...kids cant...excuse me.." I said. My cell phone rang. "Miley Ryan here." I say.

"Hey Miley, It's Katie O'Roarke. I'm just letting you know, that everything is set for Faith. We are all set for her." Katie says.

"Great. Ummm...we will be ther in about 20 minutes. Thanks so much Katie." I say.

"So problem. I'll see you soon. Bye."

We hang up, and then i say "Time to go."

Jake takes Faith in his arms, i grab her bag, and Karlee's hand, and the rest of our family take the hands of the rest of the quints, and sohpie and Emily walk a head of us together.

We get to the car, and make sure all five of the kids get buckled in.

"Daddy...can I go With Emily?" Sophie asks.

"As long as its okay with your aunt and Uncle." Jake answers.

"It's fine, it's fine, Come on, Soph." Lily says.

Sopie runs and gets in the car beside Emily.

I get in the passenger seat of the car, and we begin driving. All is quiet in the back seats...not a normal occurance.

I look back at them. in the seat directly behind us are Faith and Karlee...those two had always been very close. Faith's head is resting on Karlee's shoulder. In the way back, Audree, and Kellie have small tears in their eyes, and Derek is staring angrily out the window.

My heart breaks. Sophie must be taking this hard too...Jake and I always treasured the fact that our children were all so close. Faith getting Leukemia would effect them too...obviously not as much as it will effect Faith, but it will effect them a lot.

Before I realize it, we are parking in front of Jenny House. "Miles...we're here." Jake says, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I look at him. I know he knows how scared I am for our baby...I've told him about mom.

I give him a tiny smile, and get out of the car. I open the back door. All five of them are looking at the building that will be Faith's home for who know how long. Faith looks at me. She is closest. "I'm scared, Mommy." She says softly, as beside us, our family begins to get out of the other cars.

I hold my arms out, and she slides in to them. "I know Baby. So am I." I whisper.

"We all are." Jake whispers.

She lets go of me, and picks up her teddy bear, then Jake picks her up.

I get the other four out of the car. Kellie and Derek run to Dad, so I take Audree's and Karlee's hands, and we walk in to the building.

Now, i see a few kids walking around here and there, and some parents. Katie is waiting behind the desk. She sees us and walks over.

"Hey Miley, Jake. And you must be Faith." she says. Faith shyly nods. "Hi Faith, my name is Katie. Welcome to Jenny House." She says."I hope you and I can be friends. Do you think we can?" Katie asks.

"Ok." Faith says.

"And you all must be her brother's and sisters?" Katie says.

"Yep...this is Audree, Karlee, Kellie and Derek. And thats the Quint's older sister, Sophie." I say. "And the rest ore their grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins." I say. "We have a big family.." I say.

Katie smiles. "Well thats okay...more love right." She says. I really like Katie."So...Faith would you like to go see your room?" Katie asks.

"Yea!" Faith agrees. She squirms, and Jake puts her down. Katie offers her her hand, and Faith takes it.

We follow her down a hall, and she stops at a room. She opens the door. "Here is your room, Faith," Katie says. Faith walks in. There are two beds, two dressers, a tv...you can see a door to a bathroom. One of the dressers has stuff on the top. "You'll have a roommate, Faith. I hope thats okay?"

"Thats okay. How old is she?" Faith asks.

"12. Her name is Kayla. She in therepy right now, but she should be back soon." Katie says. "You can put your stuff here, then I'll take you to meet your doctor." She says.

Faith does, and then goes and takes Katie's hand again. We follow her down some halls, then she stops at an office. "Meg," she says, knocking on the door. "I have your knewest paitent."

The door opens. A tall, dark haired woman stands there smiling. "Faith, Miley, Jake, this is Megan Charnell. she'll be Faith's doctor."

I shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Charnell." I say.

"Like wise, and please, call me Meg...even you, Faith. I like first names better." She says.

Faith smiles at her.

Maybe this place will make this easier.

* * *

A few hours later, Lily and Oliver left to get their kids home and to bed. Dianna had taken their kids home, but had told Jackson to stay. He was close with the kids, as with Dianna. And Daddy took the other four quints home (despite them begging us to let them stay). Sophie had REFUSED to go home until Jake and I do. And Jake's parents had also gone home.

So all who was left is Me, Jake, Faith, Sophie and Jackson.

Faith had given the place her approval, and she loved Katie and Meg already. She also liked her roommate, Kayla. She was a bright, funny girl. Her Mother was supposed to come tonight. I swear though, there is somthing about that little girl that reminds me of someone.

Jackson had gone with Sophie to look at the rec room they had, and I went to get Faith food.

Comming back up the hall, I see some one i NEVER expected to see here..."Mikayla?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh...Hey Hannah...Miley?" She ask.

"Yea...Just Miley. W-What are you doing here...I havent heard anything about you in a while." I say. Its true...about two years ago, Mikayla had dissapeared from hollywood.

"My daughter...Kayla. She has Leukemia." Mikayla says. "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter Faith, just got diagnosed with Leukemia...she your daughter's roommate. Jake is with her now." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry, about your daughter." She says.

This was noway the Mikayla I remember. "T-Thanks. I'm sorry too...is Kayla's father around?" I ask.

"Oh...he doesn't know about her. Her father...her father is your ex boyfriend.. ...Jackson."

I stare at her. "J-j-j-j-jackson?!" I ask. "Mikayla...the Jacksannah thisg was posed...hes my brother. And you have to tell him. He'd want to know." I beg.

"I was going to...eventually. I-Is he he.." She trails off.

"Mom...Uncle Jackson won a elephant for Faith!" Sophie says running off.

"Cool...honey why dont you bring it in to her. I need to talk to Jackson." I say.

"Okay." She says, and goes in the room. Jackson appears a minute later. "Hey Miles...Mikayla!" Jackson exclaims.

"H-Hey, Jackson." Mikayla says.

"Jackson...Mikayla has to tell you something." I say.

"J-Jackson. Kayla is your daughter." Mikayla says softly.

"Popstar say what?" Jackson asks.

"Popstar say that her daughter is yours." I say.

"B-b-but...no! Huh...How come you never told me?" He asks.

"B-Because...I-I-I didn'y know how. But we can tell her...after tomorrow. She has chemo tomorrow...shell be really sick. So we'll tell her after." Mikayla says.

"Oh god...I don't believe thi." I say.

"Dont believe what?" Jake asks, comming out. "Hey Mikayla!" Jake exclaims.

"Hey Jake." Mikayla says.

"Whats up, honey. What don't you believe?" Jake asks.

I look at him. "My brother has a daughter...with Mikayla...Kayla is Jacksons daughter." I say.

"Wow." Jake says.

Wow is right.

* * *

4 hours later, Jake and I arrive at home. We stayed with Faith until she fell asleep.

Sophie had fallen asleep on the way home, so Jake carries her in to the house, and in to her room.

Downstairs, I talk to my dad. "I don't know what to do, daddy." I say softly. He wraps his arms around me.

"Just be strong baby. Thats all you can do. Be strong for her." He whispers.

Once he leaves, I check on the kids. All are sound asleep. I go to shut Karlee's door and go in to my room when i hear a faint voice. "Mommy?"

I stop, and go back over to the bed. Karlee is staring up at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Yea baby?" I ask, sitting on the edge.

"Mommy,is Faith going to die?" She asks.

I look down at her. "No, honey. Faith isn't going to die. Daddy and I won't let her." I say.

"Okay. Because I'd be really sad if she did. Shes my bestest friend." She say.

"We'd all be really sad...thats why we aren't going to let it happen. ow, get some sleep." I say. I bend down and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight Mommy." she says.

I get up and walk out of the room. I see Jake, sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

I'm able to make my way over to him, before i collapse in to sobs. He doesn't even bother trying to tell me it will all be perfect. He just holds me as i sob.

* * *

**_Soooooo...i just had to throw in that Mikayla twist...review review review!!!!_**

**_---JEEEEEEEEEEEN_**


	12. A Suprise, and a suprise

**_Last Chapter:_**

_4 hours later, Jake and I arrive at home. We stayed with Faith until she fell asleep._

_Sophie had fallen asleep on the way home, so Jake carries her in to the house, and in to her room._

_Downstairs, I talk to my dad. "I don't know what to do, daddy." I say softly. He wraps his arms around me._

_"Just be strong baby. Thats all you can do. Be strong for her." He whispers._

_Once he leaves, I check on the kids. All are sound asleep. I go to shut Karlee's door and go in to my room when i hear a faint voice. "Mommy?"_

_I stop, and go back over to the bed. Karlee is staring up at me with her crystal blue eyes. "Yea baby?" I ask, sitting on the edge._

_"Mommy,is Faith going to die?" She asks._

_I look down at her. "No, honey. Faith isn't going to die. Daddy and I won't let her." I say._

_"Okay. Because I'd be really sad if she did. Shes my bestest friend." She say._

_"We'd all be really sad...thats why we aren't going to let it happen. ow, get some sleep." I say. I bend down and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight." I say._

_"Goodnight Mommy." she says._

_I get up and walk out of the room. I see Jake, sitting on the bed, waiting for me._

_I'm able to make my way over to him, before i collapse in to sobs. He doesn't even bother trying to tell me it will all be perfect. He just holds me as i sob._

Over the next week, Meg does more tests on Faith to see how far the cancer has spred. She starts chemo tomorrow.

Kayla was discharged. She just has to go for outpaitent Chemo...but her and Faith became good friends, (wwich is good in retrospect, because they are cousins), so she wants to go see her today.

So Mikayla is bringing her to my house, before we all go to Jenny House today, and her and Jackson are gunna tell Kayla...and Dianna.

Jackosn and Dianna are here already...all the kids are upstairs.

"Jackson...whats wrong...?" Dianna asks.

"N-nothing baby. Nothing." He says.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say.

"I'll go with you!" Jake says.

So we both hurry to the door. I open it. "Hi Miley!" Kayla says.

"Hey sweetie, Hey Mikayla...come on in." I say.

They do. "Where's Karlee and Audree and Kellie and Sophie?" Kayla asks.

"They are upstairs, sweetie. Why don't you go play with them." I say.

"Okay!" She says, and heads for the stairs.

"But I thouight..." Mikayla starts to say.

"We should tell Dianna first." I say. "This will be a shock for her."

"Okay." Mikayla says.

We walk in to the living room. "Have a seat, Mikayla." I say. We all sit.

Dianna looks confused.

"So...Jackson..." I say pointedly.

"Right...uh, Di...I have to tell you somthing." Jackson says.

"Jackosn...whats wrong." Dianna asks.

"Well...nothing is wrong, exactly...its just...Kaylaismydaughter!" Jackson says, very quickly.

"Huh...you were talking to fast..." She says

"Sweetie...Kayla is...my daughter." He says.

Dianna looks at him. "E-excuse me?" Diana says. "B-b-but we...we were DATING 12 years ago...WE WERE ENGAGED!" She says. "how could you?" She says, Crying. "What...were you sick of me, so you run off to some...POP PRINCESS!?" She screams.

""Di...I am so so so so sorr..." Jackson starts.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" She yells...

"Daddy?" A small voice asks from the stairs. Delia. "Whats happening...why is mommy so mad?" She asks.

"u-u-uh...you daddy was being a big jerk...like uncle Jake is sometimes! hey sweetie? Can you do Aunt Miley a favor?" I ask.

"Okay!" She exclaims.

"Can you go in to the bathroom and find me...my...orange nail polish!" I ask.

"Okay!" She exclains, then goes back up the stairs.

"Baby...you dont have orange nail polish..." Jake points out.

"I know...now..." I say.

Dianna is crying...sobbing. "I hate you Jackson Stewart! How could you dop this to me?!" She yells, befor getting up, and running for the door.

"DIANNA! WAIT!" I yell, and run after her. I catch her outside the front door. "Di..." I say.

"Miley...how could he do this," She sobs.

"I...I dont know, honey..." I say, I wrap my sister in law in a hug. "But...yelling at him...no matter how much he deserves it...won't help anything. Because i know for a fact that he loves you Di." I say.

"How do you know?" She asks.

"Because before you came along, Jackson could never keep a girl for more then two days tops. For him to date you for a year, then marry you and have kids with you...it must mean he really loves you. And he does...all men are idiots every now and again...but if us women didn't learn to forgive them, then the human race would die out. I know for a fact, that Jackosn was very ashamed about this. He didn't want to hurt you, Dianna. But he made a stupid mistake. And Kayla is his daughter. And you'll be a great step mom to her...and I'm sure that if you try, you will see a good person in Mikayla...I used to hate her...but now we are friends. And...I know that if you leave him, Jackson will be destroyed. He loves you and your kids so much, Di. So so so much...you need to believe that." I say.

She looks up at me. "Thanks Miles...you are a great friend...and sister." She says. I smile, and we hug again. I take her hand, and lead her back inside.

"I'm sorry Jackson...I'm so sorry. I shouldn;'t have...taken advantage of you back then...I was stupid...I really didn;t mean fo rthis to happen." We hear Mikayla saying.

We walk back in. Jackson stands up, and comes to Dianna. "Di...I am so so sorry baby. So sorry. I did a stupid thing back then.,...I should have been more responsible...I never meant to hurt you, baby. I love you. So so much. I'm sorry" Jackson begs.

Dianna wraps her arms around his neck, huggin him. "I know...I know. I forgive you. and I love you too." She whispers.

Now, to tell Kyla.

* * *

Telling Kayla went...remotley well. She was surprised and mad at Mikayla at first, but then she got over it. Her and Jackson are gunna get to know one another...Jackson and Dianna told the kids, and we told our kids that they had ANOTHER cousin. 

Today is Chemo day.

Lily and Oliver brought the kids to our house and are wathcing ours.

Only Jake and I are going. We drive in silence. When we get there, we both get out. I start to walk towards the building, but Jake stops me. He pulls me over beside the car. "M-Miley...how bad is the chemo?" Jake asks.

Well I wondered when he would ask that. "I-Its bad Jakey. S-she'll get sick...a lot...and shell get rashes on her skin...and her hair will fall out...and...basically, with leukemia, its like...reverse phycology. If the shit makes her sick...it means it's working...if it doesn't make her sick, then...we should be scared. She'll beg us to not make her take it. But...We have to encourage her...even if it kills you, she has to take ity...cause if she doesn't...shell die." I say.

He nods, then we lace hands and walk in. Faith is lying on her bed, watching...Zombie High. The first episode I'm in. "Mommy...daddy...look. your on TV together." Faith says when we come in.

I smile. "Yea sweetie. ow do you feel today?" I ask.

"Okay...like always." She says.

There is a knock on the door. "Molly!" Faith exclaims as the nurse comes in with a wheelchair.

"Hey sweetie. I'm ghere to bring you to chemo." She says.

Jake lifts Faith out of the bed, and sets her in to the chair.

"Are you both going with her?" Molly asks.

"Yes." Jake says.

She nods, and so we follow her as she pushes the wheelchair. We go in to an elevator, and up to the third floor. We follow another hall way, then stop outside a room that says CHEMOTHEREPY above the door. Molly pushes her in to there. We follow.

It is a sunny, yellow room. There are five comfy looking chairs, along with magazine and book racks along the walls.

The only thing telling you that the room gave treatments, was the metal IV stand beside each chair.

"Here we are." Molly says. "Good luck sweetie. I'll be back in an hour." She says. She dissapears, and Meg appears.

"Meg!" Faith exclaims.

"Hey sweetie...you ready to kick this cancer's but?" She asks. Faith nods eagerly. "Good. Have a seat in a chair, and I'll go get the medicine." She says.

Jake lifts her in to one of the chairs. I had put her hair in to t ponytail, cause i know she'll be getting sick.

Meg comes back. She hangs the IV bag of the ember colored liquid on the IV stand. "I need you to put your arm right here honey," She says, putting Faith's right arm on to the armrest. "Now, I have to put a needle in your arm so the medicine can get in, and after this i'll cap it off, and leave it there so we wont have to prick you every time. Okay?" She asks. Faith nods, and looks at me and Jake.

I go to her side, and take her hand. "It's okay sweetie. Just look at me, not the neddle." I coach.

She nods. Meg cleans the inside of her elbow, and then inserts the neddle. Faith winces and whimpers as it goes in. Meg tapes it in to place, then attaches the tube running from the IV bag. "Okay...you ready?" She asks.

"I guess so." Faith whispers.

Meg adjust the drip, and I see the liquid start to flow through the tubing, and in to the battleground in her body.

Meg comes back, with a bucket, and places it on her lap. "Just in case," She says.

With each passing miute, faith turns paler...then she goes green, and her breakfast reapears. I see sweat on her face, mixed with tears. Meg returns, taking the bucket, emptying it and cleaning it out, only to be refilled as soon as it reaches Faith again. A half hour in to the session, once the vommiting subsides, she is collapsed in tears. "Make it stop mommy and daddy. Please make it stop." she moans. "I don't want it anymore." She crys.

I gebtly pick her up, and sit in the chair, placing her on my lap. "Shhhh baby. I know it hurts, but it will help you. I'm sorry you have to have this sweetie." I say, hugging her to me.

Jake kneels in front of us, gently stroking her back. "Daddy make it stoop. It hurts." She cries.

"I'm sorry sweetie."  
Jake says. "But you need the medicine. It will be over soon." He whispers.

My eyes meet Jakes, and we both understand. It will not be over soon. This is nowhere near over.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Faith lies feverish in bed, not eating anything, because she can't keep anything down. Finally, around eight oclock, she drifts in to a exaughsted sleep. 

Jake and I tip toe in to the hall shutinmg the door behind us.

"And that poison is HELPING her?" Jake demands.

I turn to him. "I hope so, Jake...god I hope so. Because I'm not loosing her too. I'm not." I say.

I will not loose Faith too.

* * *

**_Three Days Later_**

Faith recovers from the chemo...she has it every saturday. so she has a week in between each treatment.

Well Jake is at a meeting, and the kids are at school i take the test I got at the drugstore. I had been puking. I probly wasn't pregnant...my doctor said I wouldn't be able to get pregnant again. But I just wanted to be sure.

I waited the alotted 10 minutes, then went back in to the bathroom. It was _POSOTIVE_!

Oh

My

God.

OH MY GOD!

"Miles?" Jake voice rings through the house. Well...I have to tell him. I tossed the test in to the trash can., and left the bathroom.

Jake was just comming in to the bed room. "Jake...we have to talk." I say.

"Whats wrong...is it Faith?" He asks.

"N-N-no...it's me." I say. "Jake...I...I'm pregnant." I say.

He stares. "P-p-p-pregnant?" He repeats. "AGAIN?!" he yelps.

"I'm pregnant..." I say.

"How could you?!" He yells.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I ask.

"WHY WERENT YOU ON BIRTH CONTROL?!" He yells.

"YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME?! EVER HEARD OF A CONDOM?!" I scream at him.

"YOU KNOW HOW I GET...YOU COULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT TO!" HE screams.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ON ME?! IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR PANTS ZIPPED THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" I scream.

**_Jake's POV_**

I steped closer to Miley, I was so angry. And before I knew what i was doing, my hand was raised, and i brought it down, hitting her across her face. She staggers back, and drops to the floor, letting out a cry of pain. She huddles in a ball, sobbing.

What the hell had i done? What had come over me? I rush forward. "Miley! I'm sorry...I..I don't..." I say.

She cries out.."Stay away from me!"

She was scared of me. I can't say that I blame her.

"Miley, sweetie I'm sorry!" I say, begging her to forgive me.

She stumbles up on to her feet. "Stay the hell away from me!" She screams, and then she runs out of the room, and down the stairs. I hear the door open, then slam shut a minute later.

_**Miley's POV**_

I run across the street to Lil's and Oliver's house, and ring the bell.

A second later, Oliver opens the door. "Miley! What happened?" He asks.

I collapse sobbing against my best friend.

"Ollie?! Who is at the door?" Lily's voice rings through. She appears a minute later. "Miles, what happened?!" She asks. "Is it Faith?"

Oliver picks me up, and carries me in to their living room. Lily follows. He sets me on the couch. Lily sits next to me, and puts her arms around me. "Miles, whats wrong honey?"

"I-I told Jake that i was p-p-pregnant again...and h-h-he g-got r-r-really...s-s-said i-i-it was m-my fault...and w-w- fought..he hit me." I say.

"WHAT?" Oliver roars. "HE HIT YOU? I'm going to kill him." Oliver says.

"No! No! Ollie don't! Please, don't!" I beg.

"F-f-fine. Okay...I won't Miley." He says.

I hear pounding on the door. Oliver disapears. I hear him screaming a minute later. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" Oliver screams.

We hear Jake talking. "Oliver, I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. Let me see my wife." Jake says.

"No." Oliver says.

"She is my wife. The mother to MY children...I love her...let me SEE HER!" He begs.

I get up slowly, and drag myself in to the foyer. "Miley...go back in to the living room." Oliver says.

"No...I have to go home." I mumble. I slide past him, and past Jake, and begin walking back home.

Jake catches up to me. "Miley..." He starts as I walk in to the house.

"Leave me alone." I say.

He hit me. How could he do that?

He grabs my arm, turning me to face him. "Miley. Please listen." he says.

I pull my arm away from his grasp, but stay there. "I'm sorry Miley. I'm so so so so so so sorry. I...I dont know what came over me...please believe me." He begs.

I look in to his eyes. "How can you blame me for this?" I ask softly. "And what if it had been one of the kids?" I ask.

"Miley, you know I'm not abusive...I lost my mind for a minute. I'm so sorry. " He says. "I just got so mad...it was a shock. I...I'm pissed at my self for ever doing it...I love you...and I love the kids. Please, please...believe me." HE begs.

I look in to his deep, crystal blue eyes. "I believe you." I finally say softly.

He smiles, and comes to hug me. I hold my hand up, blocking him. "I said I believe you...I never said you were forgiven." I say, and then I turn and go up the stairs.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

--Jen


	13. You're My Everything

**_

* * *

_**

_"Miley, you know I'm not abusive...I lost my mind for a minute. I'm so sorry. " He says. "I just got so mad...it was a shock. I...I'm pissed at my self for ever doing it...I love you...and I love the kids. Please, please...believe me." HE begs._

_I look in to his deep, crystal blue eyes. "I believe you." I finally say softly._

_He smiles, and comes to hug me. I hold my hand up, blocking him. "I said I believe you...I never said you were forgiven." I say, and then I turn and go up the stairs._

Once the kids come home, I emerge, and we go see faith. After, we go to dinner, then take them home. I talk to Jake as little as possible. Once the kids are in bed, I get ready for bed. I grab my pillow, and begin to walk out. "Where are you going?" Jake asks.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room." I say, then go to the guest room. I lay on the bed. It had been so long since i'd slept alone...not that Jake and I did it every night, but it was a comfort to me, knowing he is there, and usually having his arms around me.

I wanted to go back, and slide in to his arms, have him assure me eveything was okay...but i'm not ready to forgive him yet.

There is a knock on the door. I slowly get up and open it. Jake is there. "What?" I ask.

"I...I can't sleep without you." He says. "please...just...come back." He says.

"I...I'm not ready to forgive and forget Jake...you hurt me." I say.

"I...I know, Miles. And I'm sorry. I understand. But..." He says.

"I can't sleep either." I say.

"So...why should we both be up all night?" Jake asks.

I retreat back in to the room, and grab my pillow, and then I walk back to the door. I take Jakes hand, and we walk back in to our room together. I get in to bed, and so does he. We face each other.

"D-d-do you want to keep the baby?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yea...of course...do you?" I ask.

"Y...Yea. I do. I really do." He says. "M...Miley. I'm sorry I blamed you. And I'm sorry I hit you. I am really really so very very sorry. It...it was just a shock." He says. "I remembered what happened to Angie...to Timmy...how...h-how i almost l-lost you.." He says. His voice cracks. Jake is crying. I've never seen him cry before. I slide up, and move closer to him. I wrap my arms around him. "I don't know what i'd do if i lost you, Miles. I love you...and the kids more then life itself. When the quints were born...and you almost died...I...I..." He trails off.

"J-Jake. That...thats means a lot to me. I love you more than life itself to. Y...you are my everything...a...and...I just want you to know, that I don't plan on dying anytime soon...but if I do, i would want it to be well giving my child life." I say. We both sit up in bed. I reach up, and wipe the tears off of his face.

"Welll," He says, "This sure is a change in positons."

"Yea..it is." I say with a laugh. "But iot doesn't matter. I'm glad you told me this." I say.

He looks at me seriously. "I love you more than ANYTHING, Miles. Y-Your my best friend...my everything. A...And I really am so so so sorry." He says, looking at me.

I look at him. His eyes, begging me to forgive him. My face draws closer to his as i say softly, "Your forgivin," and then, our lips meet.

* * *

**_I know...it is short. But I wanted to have them make up...let me know what you think._**

**_Oh, and, in your review, tell me your top chice for a boy name, and your top chice for a girl name...thanks. I MIGHT update later tonight...no promisesw...might do one of my other stories..._**

**_--Jeeeeen_**


	14. We Will Have To Make It Work

_LAST CHAP:_

_He looks at me seriously. "I love you more than ANYTHING, Miles. Y-Your my best friend...my everything. A...And I really am so so so sorry." He says, looking at me._

_I look at him. His eyes, begging me to forgive him. My face draws closer to his as i say softly, "Your forgivin," and then, our lips meet._

* * *

The next day, I call to make an doctor's appointment. I havn't seen Dr. Freed in...10 years. I'll bet she'll be surprised to see us again.

I get an apointmet for 2:00 that afternoon. since Lily and Oliver already know, they agree to watch the kids.

Faith has Chemo the next day...we are gunna tell them (the kids, and the rest of the family) this afternoon. I swore Lily and Oliver to secrecy about what happened with Jake. I told them he apologized. They acted a bit...cold towards him, but...they will get over it.

We park outside the building, and get out. He laces his fingers through mine as we approch the door. We go to the receptionist, and check in. About five minutes later, I'm called.

Jake and I walk in together. We are lead to the ultrasound room.

I lay on the bed table examining table thing, and a minute later Dr. Freed comes in.

"Miley, Jake, this is a...suprise!" She says.

"Yea...It was for us to." I say.

"I was so certaint you were unable to get pregnant again...how are the kids, by the way?" She asks

My smile wavers a bit. "They are...good. Sophie, Karlee, Audree, Kellie and Derek are great." I say. "But..Faith got diagnosed with Leukemia, three weeks ago." I say.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry. How is she doing?" She asks, genuinly concerned.

"Okay I guess...tomorrow will be her second week of Chemo" Jake says.

"Oh...well, I am very sorry, and i hope everything works out. Would you like to get started?" She asks

"Thank you...and yes, please." I say.

I lift my shirt up revealing my stomach, and she rubs the cold, blue gel on to my stomach, sending chills through my body. Then she takes the instrument thing, and begins rubbing it around, looking at the screen.

A few minutes later, "Well...you are pregnant Miley. Do you...know when it was concieved?" She asks.

"March 20." I say automatically. The day that the baby was concieved...and Faith diagnosed with Leukemia.

"So the due date should be around December 20...good christmas present. your about three weeks along." She says. Then she goes serious as she wipes the rest of the gel off. "Miley, Jake...you should know...t-this delivery could be fatal to you, Miley. Because of your past I HIGHLY reccoment a C-section...it would be less fatal to both you, and the baby." She says.

"Okay. Okay...I'll have a C-section...but what if there is no time?" I ask.

"Well...as soon as there is a fist sign of you going in to labor, you call me, and get here. Even if it is false...better safe then sorry." She says.

* * *

Later, we all go to Jenny house, and in to Faith's room. "Mommy! Daddy! Look what Katie helped me with!" Faith exclaims, holding up her arm, showing us the colorful friendship braclet. 

"Wow. Thats very pretty sweetie." I say, as Jake and I sit on chairs on either side of her bed.

Everyone else...including Mikayla and Kayla...was here already. Karlee comes to me, and Kellie goes to Jake. I pull her on my lap.

I look at Jake. "Everyone...Jake and I have something to say." I say. I play with Karlee's brown curls as I talk. "I our family is going to have a new member, in about nine months." I say.

They all stare. "Your having ANOTHER kid?" Jackson asks. "Wow." He says. "Dont you have a few already?"

"You are having a baby, Mommy?" Faith asks.

I look at her. "Yes honey, I'm having a baby." I say.

All is silent. Then..."Where do babies come from?" Karlee asks.

"I know!" Emily ans Sophie say together..Health class.

"THEY COME FROM THE STORK!" Jake yelps.

Emily and Sophie look at him strangley. They both are about to open their mouths, but I silence Sophie with a look, and Lily silences Emily.

I look at My dad and Jake's parents who still havn't spoken.

"Daddy?" I ask softly.

"I...I'm happy for you guys. I really am...but...wont it be a bit...hard?" He asks.

Jake's parnets nod. I look at my dad. "Yea...it will. But when has my life ever been easy?"

* * *

Yet again on saturday, the chemo destroys Faith. 

Jake and I stay the night with her, the kids stay at my dad's house.

We pull up in front of the house, and get out, and walk up to the door. I open it...I had lived there. I mean, I am his daughter...he wont care.

We walk in. There is a woman sitting at the table. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Umm...you just walked in to my home...I should be asking you the same thing." She says.

I look at her. "DADDY"!" I call.

The lady's eyes widen. "Your Miley." She says.

"Yea...DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" I screm. I hear footsteps.

Dad appears. "Miley!" He says.

"Dad. W...Whats going on? Am I missing something here?" I ask.

"Um...baby...we have to talk. T...This is Kylee...my girlfriend." He says.

My eyes widen. "G...G...GIRLFRIEND!" I yell.

"Yes...girlfriend." He says. "We've been dating for the past six months." He says.

"SIX MONTHS! AND I'M JUST _NOW_ HEARING ABOUT THIS!" I scream.

"Miley...I'm sorry...I was going to tell you...but then everything with Faith and..." He starts.

"You still should have told me!" I scream.

"Miley, calm down." Jake says.

"Dont you tell me to calm down...you didn't just find out that your dad has had a girlfriend of six months that your just now finding out about!" I yell.

"Miley...I'm sorry." Dad starts.

"Oh! And not to mention, MY KIDS, where around her. I have a right to know who is going to be around MY kids!" I say.

"Jake kne..." Dad starts.

I turn on Jake. "YOU KNEW?!"I scream at him. "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! HE'S MY DAD! IF THEY GET MARRIED IT IS MY MOM THATS BEING..Replaced. Packed away, as if she never existed." I say.

"Miley, i felt he should tell you..." Jake starts.

"KIDS! COME ON, WE ARE GOING HOME!" I yell, walking to the stairs. Jake grabs my arm. I pull it away. "DONT TOUCH ME!" I yell. I start going up the stairs. "KARLEE AUDREE DEREK KELLIE AND SOPHIE LETS GO!" I cal. A minute later, they appear. "Come on." I repeat.

"Mom...whats wrong?" Sophie asks.

"Nothing...just come on" I say. They look at each other, then all go back in to the rooms to get their stuff. I go downstairs. Jackson is here. He doesn't seem the least bit suprised. "Oh. Thats nice Dad. Real nice. You have the hear to tell Jackson, but you can't tell me." I say.

"I was afraid you'd overreact." Dad says.

"If you had told me, not kept me hidden in the shodows, then MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS. I want you to be happy Dad...I do. But when you totally shut me out of whats going on...thats what pisses me off...and breaks my heart." I say.

"Miles...you are overreacting." JAckson says.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! HE TOLD YOU!" I yell. I stand there for a minute, looking at the picture of Mom on the table. I walk to it, and pick it up. "Mom."I whisper. "Mo-o-o-o-o-om." I sob out. Jake comes over, and wraps his arms around me.

"Miley it's okay. It's okay." Jake whispers.

"No..it isn't Jake. She'll never know them..and they will never know her. She was my mom. I dont know how i did it with out her all these years. If she were here...everything would be different. And now I'll never know what life could have been like..if she had been there all those times. I miss her...I dont know why this is hitting me now...but god I miss her." I cry.

"Mommy? Whats wrong?" Says my sons voice from the stairs.

"Derek...you guys go wait outside okay?" Jake says.

They nod and silently file out.

"She'll never know...what her grand children look like...what has happened to me...to Jackson. How sucsessful Hannah is...was...is...I was a teenage girl with out her...And now...all this." I say. Jake holds me, rubbing my back softly. "And now...now I'm having ANOTHER kid that she'll never know...never hold...never even speak to. Everytime i get pregnant...this hits me. I just...kep it in all those other times. But know with all this..." I say.

"Miley...I miss her too." Jackson says. "My kids will never know her eather. But it's been over twenty years, Miles. I know the pain will always be there...it will for me too...but you need to remember...she wanted you to be happy. She wanted us to move on...even Dad." Jackson says.

My cell phone rings. I pull it out...its Katie, so i put it on speaker. "Hello," I ask.

"M...Miley...its Katie." She says.

"I...Is something wrong with Faith?" I ask.

"No...Miley where are you right now?" She asks.

"My dad's house...why?" I ask.

"B...Because some one came in, demandig that she wanted Faith taken off treatment and discharged. She said she was you...but...her sccent...it was stronger..."

"LUANN!" I scream. "It's my cousin...Luann. Just...Get her away from Faith. Now. I dont want her near her." I say.

"KARRIE...CALL SECURITY. Have them go to Faith Ryans' froom/...get that women thats in there OUT...but keep her here." KAtie yells.

"We will be right there..." I say. I hang up. "I'm SICK OF THIS! What the hell is wrong with her? Hasn't she had enogh of trying to hurt me?!" I say angrily.

"Mom...I thought we had to go!" Sophie says from outside.

"Change in plans...call Lily and Oliver to come get you guys...I have to go and punch Luann in her fat nose." I say.

"Oh you are not going any where near Luann...You dont want to wind up in Jail, do you?" Jake asks. "You stay here...I'll go." He says, and runs out before I can say anything. I run after him. "HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE..." I say, but stop as my stomach turns. I put my hands over my mouth, and run back n to the house and in to the bathroom, droping in front of the toilet. I feel someone pull my hair back, and start rubbing my back softly. when I stop, i turn and see my Dad. "Thanks." I mumble, and go to the sink.

I wash my hands and face, and rinse my mouth out.

I walk in to the hall way. My dad is waiting there. "Miley...we need to talk" He pleads.

"Fine." I mumble.

I follow him in to my old room...which the kids now use when they sleep over. We sit on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kylee. It was stupid...and wrong. And I'm very very sorry." HE says.

I look at him. "Do you love her?" I ask.

"Yes I do...very very much." He says. "But she can't replace your mom. Miles. I could never forget yout mom. I see her everyday...in you. And I loved your mama...so so much. You need to remember that, Honey."

"I...I know..but...It was so..wierd...seeing her there. Sometimes it is hard to believe you remember her all the time." I say.

"But I do...always go back to that...I do love your mom...I always will." He says. "Please forgive me, Miley." He says.

I hug him. "I forgive you Daddy."

"MOM! DEREK IS BEING OBNOXIOUS!"

I look at him. "Duty calls." I say.We get up and go downstairs.

"Tell Derek to stop being obnoxious!" Sophie exclaims.

"Derek, stop being obnoxious." I say.

"But Sophie is being annoying." Derek complains.

"Sophie stop being annoying." I say.

"I wasnt bveing annoying! He was the one who kept pulling my hair." Sophie says.

"Hold on." say, as my cell phone rings. "Hello..."

"Hey baby...everything is okay...they arrested Luann for impersonation. Faith is good...she is sleeping now. I'm comming to get you guys now." Jake says. "Did you work things out with your dad?"

"Yea...I worked things out with my dad...STOP PULLING HER HAIR DEREK!" I yell at him, as he continues doing it.

"Oh boy...I'll be there soon." he says.

"Okay. I say. "Love you."

"I love you too...see you soon." He says, and we hang up.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Sopie screams.

"Derek Jacob Ryan...how many times do I have to tell you to stop?" I ask. "Go up stairs, and stay there till your dad gets here..." I am cut off as Jake walks in.

"Oh well! Guess I cant!" Derek says.

"you right...when we get home you can." I say.

"Haha!" Sophie says.

"Whats going on?" Jake asks.

"Derek is being an obnoxious idiot" Sophie says.

"Sophia...watch the language." I warn. "Derek kept pulling Sophie's hair, even after i told him to stoip. So he is punished." I say.

Derrek storms past us, and outside.

My phine rings...AGAIN! "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Mrs. Ryan. This is Jonothan Kemble."

"Oh...hey John. Whats up?" I ask. Jake looks alarmed. He was a director I had worked with for a movie, and Jake did movies with.

"Well...I can't get through to Jake...I was wondering if he had talked to you about him doing the movie in Italy for yet?"

"W-What Movie in Italy?" I ask.

"Oh...guess he didn't..ooops! Gotta go! Bye."

"John..." The line goes dead. I slowly close my phone, and put in my pocket. "Well we should go now." I say. "Lets go and get the kids home. Bye Daddy..Jackson...Kylee." I say.

"OR! Maybe we could go to the zoo!" Jake suggests.

"No...Lets go." I say.

* * *

As soon as the kids are upstairs I round on him. "When were you planning on telling me?" I snarl.

"Miley...I just found out two days ago..." He starts. "I was going to talk to you about it. Now can we talk about this rationally, PLEASE?" He asks.

"Fine." I say.

"Good." He smiles. He takes my hand, and pulls me in to the living room. We sit on the couch, him on one end, me on the other. I face him. "It's a Zombie High Reunion Movie." He says. "They want me out there next month, and it would take about a year." He says.

"A _year_? But...you woyuld miss the whole pregnancy..and the birth. I..I'd be alone." I say. "But...You wanna do it, don't you?" I ask.

"I...part of me does." He admits. "But then, part of me doesn't."

"Well...which part is stronger?" I ask.

"Both are equal." He admits.

"You really want to do this, don't you?" I ask softly. I see him nod a fraction of an inch.

"Well...then we will have to make this work..."

* * *

sooooooo...REVIEW!!!!!

-JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	15. Remission, and Good Bye Jakey

_LAST CHAP:_

_As soon as the kids are upstairs I round on him. "When were you planning on telling me?" I snarl._

_"Miley...I just found out two days ago..." He starts. "I was going to talk to you about it. Now can we talk about this rationally, PLEASE?" He asks._

_"Fine." I say._

_"Good." He smiles. He takes my hand, and pulls me in to the living room. We sit on the couch, him on one end, me on the other. I face him. "It's a Zombie High Reunion Movie." He says. "They want me out there next month, and it would take about a year." He says._

_"A year? But...you woyuld miss the whole pregnancy..and the birth. I..I'd be alone." I say. "But...You wanna do it, don't you?" I ask._

_"I...part of me does." He admits. "But then, part of me doesn't."_

_"Well...which part is stronger?" I ask._

_"Both are equal." He admits._

_"You really want to do this, don't you?" I ask softly. I see him nod a fraction of an inch._

_"Well...then we will have to make this work..."_

Two weeks later, I sit on our bed around 9:30 pm, while Jake finishes packing. He leaves tomorrow.

"Jake honey?" I ask.

"What?" He says.

"How come you are bringing a whole bag of hair products?" I ask.

"Because it takes work to have hair that looks this good." He says cockily.

"Egomaniac," I say in a fake cough.

"Excuse me, what was that?" He asks.

"Oh nothing!" I say cheerily.

"Are you sure about that...cause i swear I heard something." He says.

"Okay...you got me...I said It'll be nice having this nice big bed to myself" I say with a smile.

"Oh...I see." He says, comming and sitting in front of me.

"Yep!...and...I'-I'll mis you." I say softly.

He gets up, and pushes his suitcases to the floor, and sits beside me. Then he pulls me in to his lap. I lay my head against his chest. "I'll miss you to...and the kids...and you." He says, beggining to kiss my neck.

"I can't believe it will be two months before i see you." I say.

"I know...but we'll talk everynight." He mumers as he continues to kiss my neck.

I let out a soft moan as he sucks lightly on my skin. I pull slightly away from him, and turn and kiss him on the lips.

He gently picks me up of of him, and lays me down, then gently gets on top of me as his hands slowly make their way up my shirt...

* * *

"MOOOOOOOM! DEREK IS BEING ANOYING AGAIN!" Sophie yells from room the next morning. "AHHHHH! SPIDER!!! DA-DDY! COME KILL THE SPIDER!" 

All of my girls had inherited my fear of spiders. I hear Derek say, "Awww! Come here guy...would you like to live in Sophie's HAIR?!"

"AHHHH! MOOOOOM! DAAAD!" Sophie yells, running in to our room and hiding behind Jake.

My son walks in, with a spider crawling around on his hand. I shriek and run to Jake too. "Jakey go kill it!" I whine.

"Miley...its smaller than your eyeball." Jake says.

"But it's freaky and discusting...please go kill it?" I ask. "Pwease?"

Jake sighs, and grabs a tissue from the box on the dresser, and goes to Derek and takes the spider, smushing it. "Okay?" Jake asks.

"Yea...now both of you go wash your hands." I order.

"Miley...I'm 34 years old...you can't boss me around." Jake says.

"GO!"

"Yes honey!" Jake says, and goes in to our bathroom. Derek disapears, mumbling.

I feel sick, so I run to the bathroom, and drop on the floor in front of the toilet. Jake looks as I run by, and kneels beside me, and hold my hair back as I puke.

When I get up, he asks, "You okay?"

"Uhgg...yea. Just good ol' morning sickness!" I say as I wash my hands and face. Then I brush my teeth.

The phone rings. "I'll get it!" Sophie calls.

"Are you sure your okay with me leaving?" JAke asks concerned.

_No. No. NO! _I think. What comes out of my mouth is totally different. "Jake, you want to do his. I'm happy if your happy. I'd rather you go now as opposed to when the baby is here." I say. "I mean _I'M _certantly not waking up during the night."

"If your sure...and ha ha ha..."

"MOM!" Sophie calls. "PHONE!"

I go back in to our room, and press the speaker botton. "Okay Soph." I say. I hear her hang up. "Hello?"

"Hey Miley, it's Meg"

"Hey...Is something wrong with Faith?" I ask concerned. Jake comes up, and hugs me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"no...acually just the opposite. I'm calling because the recent battery of tests show that Faith has achieved remission!" Meg says.

"R-Really?!" I ask. "Shes in remission?! Shes cured?!"

"Well, if shes in a continuous remission for five years she will be cosidered cured. For now, she'll just have to come for outpaitent chemo every other week, and tests every six weeks. You can come check her out when your ready."

"Thank you, Meg...Thank you so much. For everything." I say.

"Your welcome...I wish all cases were like this. Faith is a sweet girl. I'll still be her doctor...if you continue here..."

"Oh we are...Faith loves it there, and loves the staff. And so do we." I say.

"And we love her. So I'll see you soon?"

"Deffienetly. Bye!"

"Bye Miley."

We hang up. Jake lets go and I turn to him. He is smiling as broadly as I am. He opens his arms, and I fling my self at him. "SHES IN REMISSION!"

* * *

I call Jackson and Dianna, Lily and Oliver, Mikayla, and my Dad, and Jake calls his parents. 

We all meet at Jenny House...we'll go to the airport after.

"DADDY!" I call, seeing him and...Kylee.

He comes over. "Hey honey...whats the big news?" He asks.

"Faith is in remission!" I say happily.

"Really?!" Dad asks.

I nod happily, and he hugs me.

"And here we see music sensation, Miley Ryan, AKA Hannah Montana, and her husband, Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan and there entire family at Jenny House, a childrens Cancer treatment center, where they just found out that their ten year old daughter, Faith Ryan, has achieved remission." I look around, and see Amber...she became a TV news reporter for Entertainment Tonight. "Rumor is that Miley and Jake are expecting another child this christmas. They already have twelve year old Sophia, and the quintuplets, Karlee, Audree, Kellie Derek and Faith. Tell us Miley, are those rumors true?" She asks, turning the microphone on me.

I look at Jake...he nods, and steps forward. "Yes it is true. We are expecting another child around christmas time, and Faith is in remission." I say as Jake puts his arm around my waist.

"And Jake, is it true that you are leaving later today to go to Italy for a year to make a new movie?"

"Um...yes it is. But I'm returning in may, then in july, then october. Then at the begenning on Miley's 7th month, I am returning home till a few months after the baby is born. The movie will be delayed a bit more, but i need to be with my wife and kids. An I want to be there for the birth of my child." Jake says.

"Thats is good. Now, later on we will meet up with recently inactive pop pricess, Mikayla. Mileys old rival. We'll be right back, after these important messages."

"AND WE'RE CLEAR!"

Amber tosses the mic to a guy, and the camera is turned off. She turns back to us. "Sorry...didn't mean to interrupt...but my producer said I HAD To get something from you guys. So...sorry for interrupting. And congatulations." She says.

Wow...deffinetly not the amber I remember. "T-Thanks Amber." I say, and she smiles and walks off. I turn back to my dad. "...anyway..."

"My GOD Derek stop what is WRONG with you latley?!" Sopie screeches.

I round on them ."Derek Jacob! That is IT. Why won't you leave your sister alone?" I ask.

"Because." He says.

"Listen here Derek, I will not have you..."

"Miles, let me talk to him. Then we'll go pack up Faith." Jake says.

"Fine." I say.

"Let's go son. We need to talk." Jake says.

Derek follows Jake...stomping as he goes.

"My god," I say, turning to Dad. "He wont leave her alone." I say.

"Miles, hes a ten year old boy..." Daddy says.

"I know." I say. "So...how are things?" I ask.

"Good."

"Cool.

"Mommy!" I turn.

"Faith!" I say. She comes running over with Katie. I pick her up. "Hey baby..did meg tell you the great news?"

"Yea..I'm better! I can go home now." she says happily. "And back to school!"

"Uhh..not right yet honey. You need to wait a few months before going back to school." I say.

"Awww...wher's Daddy..d-d-did he leave already without saying goodbye?" she asks. I don't answer, because Jake come up, and takes her in his arms. "Daddy! I'm all better!"

"I know baby. We are all happy for you." Jake says happily.

I turn to Katie. "Thank you Katie. So so much." I say.

She smiles. "Anytime...I know what shes going through...sort of. When i was about 17, my heart started failing...i had to go through a heart transplant and everything." She says.

"Wow...that musta been hard." I say.

"Yea...but through it i met my husband." She says. "Well, my first husband." She says.

"Wow...did it not work out?" I ask.

"No..it was great..he..he passed away...Leukemia acually. But I remarried two years later. And we are still happy. In fact...I'm about 6 weeks pregnant." She says with a smile

"Oh My God! Congratulations!" I say, and hug her.

"Thank you..but in my eyes...I already have a lot of children. I consider all these kids at Jenny House My Children." She says.

"I'm pregnant too...again."I say.

"Wow! Congratulations!" She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Mommmmy...I want to go HOME And see the outside world. I wanna go see my room. Make sure nobody touched ANYTHING!" Faith says. "Adn then, I want to go and run around in the back yard."

"Okay sweetie...but you cant run. You are still weak. You need plenty of rest and relaxation. You probly wont go back to school till the beggening of next year." I say

"Oh...welll...I still want to go home. So lets go!" She exclaims.

"Jake!" We turn. Jakes parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Jake says.

"We got here as soon as we could..whats up?" Debbie asks.

"Faith is in remmission!" I say happily.

"Reallly!?" Debbie squels.

"Really Grandma! I'm aaaaaall better!" Faith says. "So now...we can take me home!" Faith says, and takes one of my hands, then one of Jake's, and starts pulling us toward her room.

Jake bends down and picks her up. "Slow down there shorty." He says.

"I'm not short. I'm Small for my age." Faith says. "Now lets go!"

"Well...you certaintly have your mother's stubborness." Jake says.

* * *

An hour later, her stuff is packed and in the car.

"Bye Katie." Faith says hugging Katie.

"Bye Faith. I'll see you in two weeks." Katie says. "Take care of yourself honey." Katie says.

"I will...I'll see you then. Bye bye. Bye Meg!" Faith says hugging Meg.

"By Faith...I'll see you when you come for Chemo. Remember to take it easy and listen to your mom and dad." She says. "They know whats best honey."

"I know...BYE! I'll see you...when i come back. Bye bye!" She waves as we walk out. We don't go right home, but to the airport.

We wait at the gate in a seperate room, to keep me, Jake and Mikayla away from the public.

Our kids all crowd around Jake. Faith sits on his lap. "Why do you have to go daddy. I just got out of the hospital. I don't want you to go." She says.

"But I made a promise, so I have to baby. But I'll call you guys everyday, and I'll see you in two months...in may for your Mom's birthday. And I'll miss all of you too. So so so so much." Jake says.

"Jake My man! Ready to get back to the big screen?" Asks John, comming in to the room. "Miley sweetie...Mikayla...wow...pop princess overload! I though you two were like...arch Rivals...didn't you like, havbe some cat fight over Leslie here?"

The kids look at him strangly. "Daddy, who's leslie?" Kellie asks.

"Ummm...noone!" JAke says.

"It's your fathers real name." Debbie says.

"but...thats a girls name!" Karlee squeals.

"Yea...thats why I go by JAKE!" Jake yells.

I look at him. "Nah...I think you look more like a Leslie...right Mikayla?" I ask.

"Oh yea...definetly Leslie." Mikayla agrees.

"Wow..times really have changed. Never thought I'd see Miley get along with Mikayla. Wow." Daddy says.

"Hey...we ARE capable of growing up..." Mikayla says.

"WE ARE NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 126 TO VENICE ITALY, FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS ONLY"

"Well...lets get it a going Jake." John says.

Jake hugs each of the kids, then his parents.

Then, I walk with him away from everyone. I slide my arms around his waist. He hugs me close. I bury my face in the crook of his neck. "I'll miss you Jakey." I murmur.

"I'll miss you too baby." Jake says, rubbing the small of my back slowly.

"You better call me as soon as you get there." I order.

"Dont worry...I will. I'd hate to suffer the wrath of Miley." He says.

"JAKE! LET'S GO!"

"I really hate John right now." I mumble.

"Me too...but i do have to go." Jake says. I pull away a few inces, and look up at him.

"Bye Jakey." I say.

He cannects his lips to mine. Once we break apart, he says, "Goodbye Miles. I love you baby." He says.

"I love you too." I say, and kiss him again.

"OKAY! WE NEED TO GO!" John yells.

He begins to pull Jake away. He reaches out and kisses me once more.

Then, he is on the plane.

I make my way back to the kids and my family. "You going to by okay Miley?" Lily asks.

"Yea...he'lll be back in two months...I...I'll be fine. I can manange."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

PLEAAAAAAAASE!

--JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN


	16. Another Frightening Twist

_LAST CHAP:_

_Then, I walk with him away from everyone. I slide my arms around his waist. He hugs me close. I bury my face in the crook of his neck. "I'll miss you Jakey." I murmur._

_"I'll miss you too baby." Jake says, rubbing the small of my back slowly._

_"You better call me as soon as you get there." I order._

_"Dont worry...I will. I'd hate to suffer the wrath of Miley." He says._

_"JAKE! LET'S GO!"_

_"I really hate John right now." I mumble._

_"Me too...but i do have to go." Jake says. I pull away a few inces, and look up at him._

_"Bye Jakey." I say._

_He cannects his lips to mine. Once we break apart, he says, "Goodbye Miles. I love you baby." He says._

_"I love you too." I say, and kiss him again._

_"OKAY! WE NEED TO GO!" John yells._

_He begins to pull Jake away. He reaches out and kisses me once more._

_Then, he is on the plane._

_I make my way back to the kids and my family. "You going to by okay Miley?" Lily asks._

_"Yea...he'lll be back in two months...I...I'll be fine. I can manange."_

A week later, I am EXAUGHSTED. I'm starting to slightly show. I'm about one month along now.

I talk to Jake everynight. They started holding auditions for the other minor roles now...there aren;t that many to cast thought, since they brought back most of the others.

Right now, all the kids...exept Faith who is upstairs sleeping...are at school. I'm laying on the couch, watching old home movies of when I was a kid. Right now I'm watcing my 10th birthday party one...my last birthday before mom got leukemia.

The doorbell rings. I pause the video, and go to the front door, and open it. "Kylee?" I ask, seeing my dad's girlfriend...well fiance. The announced their engagment two days ago.

"Hi, Miley. I'm sorry to come unnounced, but...I really want to talk to you. Please?" She asks.

"Ummm sure. Come on in." I say and stand back. "Lets go sit in here," I say and lead her in to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" I ask as we sit.

"No thank you," she says. She notices the TV. It is frozen on me in front of a cake, with my mom and dad right behind me, his arm around her waist. Jackson is on one side of me, trying to stick his finger in the cake. We all look so happy. "Your birthday?" She asks.

"Yea...my tenth birthday. My last before she got cancer." I say. "She died, about two weeks after my 11th birthday." I say.

"Look Miley...I am very sorry about your mom. I know me dating your dd must be...wierd for you. But...I don't want to take her place. I dont want your dad to forget about her. I see how much he loved her...and how much he still does. I don't expect him to stop thinking about her. They had a good marridge, full of love. My first husband died. I still love him. But I love your dad too. And well I don't expect you to think of me as your mother, I do really really REALLY hope that we can be friends." She says.

I tear my gaze away from the frozen TV. I look at her. She looks really sincere. "L-look, Kylee. I've accepted the fact that my dad is marrying you. And...I know deep down that you don't want to replace her, and that he wont forget her. But...sometimes..it's just so...hard. For so long, it was me, Jackson and Dad. When he started dating again i was 13. And that was a hard time. And when I walked in that day...it scared me. Just...you looked like her. And I thought for a second it was her. And...I thought everything is going to be okay...with Faith, with everything. My mom was always my...security blanket. I always thought what would mom say, what would mom do, and everything seemed easier. But then...it all kind of crashed. But I realize now that she is always there. And...first Kylee, I want to thak you. You make my daddy happy. And...being friends would be great." I smile at her.

She looks at me, and hesitanly leans forward. I smile, and hug her.

Well...that lifts a weight off my shoulder.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. I groan and sit up. I snatch the phone, and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Miley! Is is John." Comes the director's voice.

"Whats wrong. Is Jake okay?" I ask.

"He's been in a car accident. He's in a coma."

* * *

soooooo...REVIEWREVIEW!!!! PLEASEEEE!!!! 


	17. 100 Times More Complicated

_LAST CHAP:_

_I wake up to the sound of the phone ringing. I groan and sit up. I snatch the phone, and hold it to my ear. "Hello?"_

_"Miley! Is is John." Comes the director's voice._

_"Whats wrong. Is Jake okay?" I ask._

_"He's been in a car accident. He's in a coma."_

15 hours later, I walk down the halls of Venice Hospital with Debbie. Ken was to weak to travel...he has cystic fybrosis.

"Miley!"

I turn.

"JOHN! Where is he?" I ask.

"In here." He says pointing to a room. I walk over.

"You go Miley. I'll wait with John." Debbie says.

I nod. They walk off.

I stand at the door, then take a deep breath and push the door open and walk towards the bed.

Tears spring to my eyes at the sight of my Jakey.

He had multiple cuts and bruises covering his face, and arms. he had a great amount of gause wrapped around his head. I gently sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "Jakey." I whisper. "Jakey. Oh my god." I whisper. I gently brush his hair awy from his face, and lean down and press my lips against his forehead. "Jakey you scared me so much. And you need to wake up. For me. and your parents. And for Sophie, Kellie, Faith, Karlee, Audree and Derek. And for our new baby. I need you Jake. Please wake up baby. Please." I whisper.

He doesn't listen.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jake is still in a coma, I am still in Italy. 

Right now, I am in Jake's room. Talking to him. Then my phone rings. "I'll be right back, Jakey."

And then I went in to the hall, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley"

"Hey daddy. Whats up?"

And then he said a sentance that made my life one hundred times more complicated. "Faith is out of remission."

* * *

I know...REALLLLY short...but i'm going to start writing the next chap once this one is up...

Soooooo...I'm giving you a warning...from here on, this isn't going to be all happy happy. Look at the story title. Oh, and to make things clear, this is told from who evers POV that i say it is, many years after it acually happens. So...I need at least 4 reviews to continue...

--jen


	18. Six Months To Live

I only have four reviews...but those four seem interested so i though id post it for them

_LAST CHAP:_

_Two weeks later, Jake is still in a coma, I am still in Italy. _

_Right now, I am in Jake's room. Talking to him. Then my phone rings. "I'll be right back, Jakey."_

_And then I went in to the hall, and answered the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Miley"_

_"Hey daddy. Whats up?"_

_And then he said a sentance that made my life one hundred times more complicated. "Faith is out of remission."_

"W-W-What?" I ask, not wanting to believe it.

"We brought her for the tests, and they showed blasts. She's out of remission." Daddy says gently.

"Oh god...do the kids know yet...does faith know yet?"

"Not yet...Meg said we should tell you first." Dad says.

"Daddy...I have to go see to somethings. I'll call you back." I say.

"Okay...you want us to tell her?"

"No...not yet." I say.

We say good bye, and hang up.

I go back to Jake's room. I have to wake him up. I need him. Now more than ever.

I sit down gently on the edge of the bed next to him.

I lay my head on his chest and take his hand in mine.

"Jakey I really need you to wake up. Now. Our baby's cancer is back. She needs you. I need you. We all need you. Please wake up. ple-e-e-e-ease." I sob in to his chest.

I continue crying for i don't know how long. I get up, and squeese his hand, then turn to go...but I feel him squeeze my hand back. "Mi..ley" He says faintly, and his eyes open.

"Jake." I breath out. I sink back down be side him, and hug him. "Oh thank god. Your awake!!! Thank you! Oh I missed you. You've been in a coma for two weeks." I say.

I get back up. "I missed you to baby...you look different." He says.

"I'm two months pregnant Jake...It does tend to make me bigger." I say. "But I'm so glad your AWAKE!" I yelp.

"Miley whats all the noise?" Debbie asks, comming in.

"He's awake!" I say happily.

"REALLY?!" She yelps, running over, and sitting on his other side. "Oh my little boy. You scared us so much!" She says, kissing every inch of his face.

"Mom...Mom...MOM!" Jake says.

"Sorry. But oh god, I missed you." She says.

Jake looks at me. "Is it true?" He asks.

Somehow, I know he means about Faith. I nod sadly. "Is what true?" Debbie asks.

"My dad called...Faith is out of remission." I say.

"Oh god no." Debbie says.

"It's true." I say.

There is a knock on the door...the doctor comes in. "Well the calls were right..." He says. Seeing the confused look on our faces he explains. "The heart activity and brain activity machienes are programmed to send alerts to me. It alerted me because his brain activity greatly increased, as well as his heart rate. When did he wake up?"

"About five minutes ago." I say.

The doctor nods, and introduces himself to Jake. once he is done checking Jake over, he removes the respirator. Then Jake says, "I need to go back to California."

"Mr. Ryan...you just came out of a two week long coma..." The doctor starts.

"Yea, and my father-in-law just called. My daughter's cance has returned. we need to go to her. How soon can i leave?" Jake asks.

"As much as I am against it, I will discharge you tomorrow afternoon. But you will need to take it VERY easy for the next few weeks. And...I'm sorry about your daughter." He says, then he is gone.

* * *

Two days later, Jake and I walk down the hall of Jenny House, to Faith's room. it is saturday, so the kids are all there. And Dad and Kylee. And Jackson, Dianna and the kids. Lily and Oliver and the kids went to visit Oliver's parents in Montana. We come to Faith's room, and open the door. 

Cries of "Mommy" And "Daddy" Come from our six children. Five of them run over to us. Jake and I hug each of them, and then go to Faith.

"Hey baby. How do you feel?" I ask, hugging her.

"Bad. My head hurts. And I'm tired. and hot." She says.

I feel her forehead. She is hot. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. That we werent here sooner. My doctors were being idiots." Jake ays hugging her.

"Miley, JAke. Welcome back." KAtie says, walking in. "Meg wants to see you two."

So we go with Katie up to the third floor, and in to Meg's office.

Once greertings are made, we sit down.

"Miley, Jake. I..."

"Meg..we need the truth. whats wrong?" I ask.

"The tests didn't just show the leukemia returned...they show it returned in worse form." She says.

"S-s-so...what do we do? More Chemo?" I ask.

"Thats the worse part. This form is untreated by chemo. and radiation. As much as this kills me...i have to say that...I believe Faith has, at the most, only six months to live."

* * *

soooooo... 

Review. I know some of the medical crap may be innacurate...but just...go with it...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	19. A Ray Of Hope

_LAST CHAP:_

_"Miley, JAke. Welcome back." KAtie says, walking in. "Meg wants to see you two."_

_So we go with Katie up to the third floor, and in to Meg's office._

_Once greertings are made, we sit down._

_"Miley, Jake. I..."_

_"Meg..we need the truth. whats wrong?" I ask._

_"The tests didn't just show the leukemia returned...they show it returned in worse form." She says._

_"S-s-so...what do we do? More Chemo?" I ask._

_"Thats the worse part. This form is untreated by chemo. and radiation. As much as this kills me...i have to say that...I believe Faith has, at the most, only six months to live."_

_**Jake's Pov**_

"S-s-six months?" Miley whispers. "No..your wrong."

"I am so sorry Miley...I wish I was wrong. But I do not believe so. She has six months...unless..."

"Unless what?" I ask.

"There is one thing that could save her. A Bone Marrow Transplant." She says.

"What is that?" Miley asks.

"We take the bone marrow of a compatibe donner, and transplant it in to Faith. If it works...she should be cured. Completley cured." Meg answers.

"How do you find a donor?" Miley asks.

"Well, our best chances are with a sibling. Because all your kids recieved DNA from both of you." Meg answers.

"And Faith has five siblings." I say happily. "One of them must be compatible...and what about me or Miley? Could you test us?" I ask.

"Well...we can. But I'd only do that as a last resort. Faith best chances are with Karlee, Audree, Kellie, Derek and Sophie." She says.

"So test them" Miley and I say together.

* * *

Three Days Later, Miley and I sit in the office again. All five kids, plus me and Miley had been tested. They had also tested Jackson, because he was he blood uncle...some DNA is the same. We where hoping. 

Meg sits in front of us, and pulls a folder out of her drawer.

"Miley, JAke...the tests show that neither of the kids, neither of you and Jackson are not compatible. I'm sorry." Meg says sadly.

Miley slumps in tears. I put my arm around her. "What now?" I ask.

"Well, we enter Faith in to.." Meg starts, but is cut off by miley.

"The baby!" She yelps.

"What?" Meg asks.

"I'm two months pregnant!" Miley says.

Meg smiles. I was confused. "How does that help?" I ask.

Meg answers. "We do aminocentisis and the baby could be compatible. It is a ray of hope...a small one...but one none the less."

* * *

**_One Month Later, Miley POV_**

Jake and I sit in the office of Dr. Freed. We where getting the results today.

I was three months along.

Dr. Freed walks in...smiling. "Good news, Miley and Jake. Your baby girl is compatible."

I scream out in joy. Jake does too...then he says, "Another girl?"

"Who cares...we'll have another beautiful girl...who will help her sister!" I yelp.

* * *

I am on a SERIOUS roll today...i know the chapters are short...but stilll...REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	20. She's Gone

Okay, I had this whole ghap written, then my computer acted retarded and so now i need to write it again...grrrrr

* * *

**_Five Months Later_**

I am eight months along. Faith has hung on to life. She is on heart moniters and resperators...but she is doing okay.

Dr. Freed is suprised that I havn't given birth yet.

My dad and Kylee are not yet married. They are going to wait till after the baby is born.

* * *

Jake and I are woken up by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. 

I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Miley...It is meg. Faith's heart is slowly failing...She doesn't have much time."

* * *

**_Jake POV_**

Me and Miley each sit on one side of the bed, holding Faith's hand. Lil and Oliver and their kids, Jackson Dianna and their kids, Kayla with Mikayla, Katie, and Robbie ray and Kylee and My mom and dad all sit around the room. Karlee, Sophie, Kelli, Audree and Derek sit at the foot of their sister's bed.

All the kids, Lily, Dianna, Mikayla, Katie, mom and Kylee..and Miley of course, have tears in there eyes. Tears are stinging the edge of my eyes as well.

"M..o..mmy. p..lease...do...n't...cry." Faith rasps out. "I...w..ont...hu..rt...any..mo..re. I..ll...be wi..th...gramma...and..angie..and..tim..my. I..ll...watch...ov..er...you...all."

"But I dont want to loose you baby." Miley crys. "I'm loosing a part of myself too. There wont be a day that goes by that i wont think about you." She says.

"We love you Fathie." I say.

"We'll miss you baby sister." Sophie says.

"We all will." Lily says.

Just then, a machiene starts beeping. Meg rushes in, and flips the machiene off, then checks Faith's pulse. The room is silent ezcept for Miley's sobs. Robbie Ray goes and takes his sobbing daughter in his arms as Meg whispers, "She's gone."

* * *

Please Please PLEASE dont hate me...it just kind of...went. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!

--Jeeeeeeeeeen


	21. Madelyn Faith, And Our Gaurdian Angel

Okay, I had this whole ghap written, then my computer acted retarded and so now i need to write it again...grrrrr

_LAST CHAP:_

_Just then, a machiene starts beeping. Meg rushes in, and flips the machiene off, then checks Faith's pulse. The room is silent ezcept for Miley's sobs. Robbie Ray goes and takes his sobbing daughter in his arms as Meg whispers, "She's gone."_

**_Miley's POV_**

I sobbed in to my daddy's chest. My baby was gone. Another one. No. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. I pull away from my dad, and turn back to my daughter's lifless body. "Come on Faithie. Wake up. Please. Please PLEASE!" I scream. My kids..the not dead ones...are hugging eachother crying at the end of the bed. "I WONT LOOSE YOU TOO!" I scream.

Jake comes around the bed. "Miley..honey...stop...she is gone." Jake says, kneeling beside me.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE CANT BE! SHE ca-a-a-a-ant." I sob, falling in to his arms.

He rests his head on top of mine, and rubs my back.

"It will all be alright Miley.."

I pull away from him.

"STOP TELLING ME IT WILL BE ALL RIGHT! NOT EVERYTHING WILL TURNOUT OKAY JACOB! FAITH DIED! MY BABY DIED! A MOTHER NEVER GETS OVER LOOSING HER CHILD...I STILL HAVNT GOTTEN OVER LOOSING THE OTHER TWO, AND NOW FAITH IS TAKEN FROM ME TOO! ARENT YOU MAD! ARENT YOU...UPSET! SHE IS GONE!" I scream at him.

"OF COURSE I AM! SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER, MY BABY TO. SO WERE ANGELA AND TIMMY! OF COUSE I'M UPSET..AND I'M MAD. BUT WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, MILEY RAE?! WHAT?! I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND THE KIDS! BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS THINK THE WORST AND EXPECT EVERYONE TO FIX IT FOR YOU WHEN IT DOES GO WRONG!" He yells at me.

I look at him. Then, I push past him, past Lily and Mikayla, and run..well waddle down the hall, tears comming heavily. Six catch up with me. "Miles!"

Lily, Mikayla, Dianna, Kylee, Katie and Meg.

My best friend hugs me. "Miley I'm so sorry sweetie. We will all miss her...we all loved her." Lily says.

"Why Lily? Why, why, why, why, why!" I scream. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I dont know miley. I dont know. But I do know that there is a room load of people in there who care about you. Your kids need you Miley. Jake needs you. He didn't mean what he said, Miles. He loves you, and he loved Faith. I know this is hard..."

"Ow!" I yelp as the baby delivers a sharp kick. And another one. And onother one. "Owww." I moan.

The doctor part of Meg Takes over. "Miley whats wrong?"

"Jake's baby is kicking the crap out of me.." I moan.

Lily speaks to meg. "all of her other kids have been poremature...she can't give birth to this baby...she has to have a c-section..."

"OWWWW!" I scream...then my water breaks. "YEAH ABOUT THAT! I need it now! My water broke." I moan.

"Okay...we need to get her to a hospital." Lily says.

"THERE ISN'T TIME! I tend to dialate fast, and I cant give birth...i need the c'section and this baby is not going to wait!" I scream at her. "Uhgg!! Will someone go get the bastard who did this to me in the first place?!" I scream.

Mikayla dissapears.

Lily freaks. "WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO! We need a doctor!"

"What am I a grilled cheese sandwich?" Meg asks.

"No..your a...cancer doctor. Miley needs a..baby delivering doctor!" Lily says.

"I DONT CARE WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR I HAVE! I'D STICK WITH A VET AS LONG AS SOME JUST GETS THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW!" I scream.

"MILEY!" Jake cames running up.

"YOU! You did this to me. I really...AHHHHHH hate you right now!" I scream.

"Okay...we need to get her to the hospital...we arent equipped to deliver this baby here. Katie get and ambulance ready, and a wheel chair..."

* * *

_**Jake POV**_

Three hours later, Miley lays sleeping peacfully in bed. The c-section was sucessful, and the baby girl was healthy.

I sit beside her in a chair. The kids are outside with the rest of the family. Meg wound up performing the c-section because Dr. Freed is in Nevada.

A nurse walks up, with a pink blanket clad bundle in her arms. "Here is you daughter, Mr. Ryan. Congratulations." She says. I take my little baby in my arms. The nurse walks away.

"Jake." I look down. Miley is awake.

She slowly sits up. "Hey honey." I say.

"Hey." She says.

"Everything is okay...Meg did well...so did you. But we have a new daughter to name." I say.

"Jake...this kids birthday is going to be on Faiths...death day." Miley says sadly.

"I know honey. And It is horrible. That Faith died. We will both miss her. So so so so so much. But...we will eventually have to...move on. This...nameless child needs us...needs you. And our other kids need us."

She gives me a tiny smile, and holds her arms out. I hand her the little baby. "Hey little girl. You know, you came to us on the saddest day. But we still love you anyway." She says to her. "And there are boatloads of people out n the waiting room who love you too. And then, your big sister is up in h-h-heavean, with your other two siblings and your grandma." Miley whispers, tears slowly comming. Then she looks at me. "What should we name her?"

"Well, I always liked the name Maddison...Maddie for short." I say.

"I like Maddie...Maddison not so much. How about Madelyn?" She says.

I smile. "I like it." I say.

"Madelyn Faith Ryan." Miley says.

"Madelyn Faith it is." I say.

We look down at Madlyn. Her birth marked the end of a whole boatload of bad things in our lives. While every year on her birthday, it was hard, our lives did get better.

_**Miley POV**_

Thinking of these events...(Luann kidnapping Sohie, the birth of the septuplets, Faith getting leukemia, getting pregnant with Maddie, Jakes accident, Faith dying and Madies' birth)...on this day made me see that things did certaintly get better.

You see...10 years have passed since the day Faith acually died. Today, I sit in the front row of church, and watch as my husband walksgives away our oldest daughter. Sophie is marring Katie's son, Brian. He is 25, three years older then her. They met at Faith's funeral. And in highschool they dated...

Today also marks the ten year anniversary of Faiths death, and it is Maddie's 10th birthday. Sophie thought it was the right da yfor the wedding. She was certaint her baby sister was watchig over us to this day, making sure things didn;t fall apart again. And I believe her. Because Faith said to us on the day she died that she would watch over us. And she hasn't let us down.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I swear that as the priest pronounced Sophie nd Brian married, I saw my Faith, dressed in the same dress all the bridesmaids were wearing, smiling and nodding at all of us, then i see her smile at me, and blow a kiss, and in the blink of an eye...she is gone. Faith is our gaurdian angel. She will always make sure that we will never have to say, 'things are falling apart' again.

* * *

The end...so sad. No sequel for this story guys. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and read..this was my FIRST Fan fic ever...so thank you...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

--Jeeeeeeeeeeen


End file.
